<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Greatest Return by aplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326282">Greatest Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland'>aplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anakin is only like half burnt, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Rewrite, Darth Vader's A+ parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Half baked at three-fifty degrees, Han Solo is a Himbo, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Lightsaber Bleeding, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke Skywalker Takes Vader's Hand, Luke is completely in love with Han, M/M, Sad Darth Vader, no beta we die like men, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Join me, and embrace the full power of the dark side.” Darth Vader spoke, his voice echoing in the atmosphere of Bespin around them. He reached forward, extending his hand to his son. “Come with me. It is your destiny.”</p><p>Luke, after a moment’s time, reached forward and took his father’s hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what better way to celebrate christmas than a deep-rooted father-son relationship fic with lots of angst, hurt, pain, the potential for fluff? this mini-fic has been manifesting within my mind for quite some time and i finally made it happen.</p><p>this fic explores what might have happened if luke had taken his father's hand on bespin instead of melodramatically tossing himself off. (we love you, luke, <i>and</i> your drama).</p><p>feedback is much appreciated in the comments &lt;3 skysolo will be present in the later chapters.</p><p>*updates every saturday</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can complete your training. Join me, and embrace the full power of the dark side.”</p><p>His father’s voice echoed within his eardrums. His <i>father</i>. Whenever he attempted to process such a fact, his mind swam and the Force constricted around him, solidifying their relationship and thickening the certainty that this man was indeed related to him. He was the parent Luke Skywalker had always pondered about, and yet, Darth Vader was certainly no dream come true.</p><p>“It is the only way.”</p><p>He was trapped within a city in the clouds, Vader’s armor reflecting the atmosphere they were in with shimmering flashes of white and grey, Luke  grasping onto the metal antenna station with the hand he had left. His entire body was shaking. With his lightsaber now gone, it had fallen to the depths that Luke believed he soon would as well. The exhaustion had caught up with Luke all too swiftly. He had no fighting chance now against the other man, or rather, the shell of his father in front of him, wondering what such a person had existed as before dark entities wrapped themselves tightly around the heart of a broken, mistreated human being. It was then, in that moment, that Luke had felt something.</p><p>Something <i>good</i>, an image, a grasp of righteousness, and it was such a pull that began to draw him in towards Lord Vader.</p><p>He seemed to take note of this now, stepping closer towards his son, understanding such a movement in the Force but not yet its intent.</p><p>“You have nowhere to run, young one.” Darth Vader spoke, his voice echoing in the atmosphere of Bespin around them. Despite the expansive area they remained in, Luke knew he was stuck. Deep within the walls of his mind, however, he had an inkling. An idea, something to blossom into what he <i>knew</i> was fate. Vader reached forward, extending his hand to his son. “Come with me. It is your destiny.”</p><p>Luke, after a moment’s time, reached forward as well and took his father’s hand.</p><p>Between them, the tension in the air had shifted into something different. Something stronger, but Luke couldn’t pinpoint the situation quite yet. He held onto the other man with what strength he had left in him, making a small noise of surprise as he was helped to his feet and back onto the platform too easily, legs trembling from where he stood. He had proved he stood no match for Vader, at least in a physical sense, though he pushed aside his stubborn thoughts for the grand scheme of it all.</p><p>He was no fool. He was certain that Darth Vader was aware that he wasn’t seduced or convinced by the dark side, but with Luke now accepting the beginning of an invitation, he didn’t seem prepared in letting that go.</p><p>“You are weak.” Vader observed, but it was more a fact than an insult. Luke certainly felt weak, anyhow, a form of fatigue that he had only observed after training, and now, battles such as these. His mind was still trying to process the idea that he no longer had a hand, grasping onto Vader with his left one.</p><p>Luke had nothing to say, thinking of Han and Leia, Chewbacca and Threepio, even Artoo, all of his loved ones that he may not see for a while with his chosen decision. He wanted to trust in the Force, now more than ever, that he was here for a reason. What reason, other than this, could have led him here?</p><p>He followed Vader along, accepting his help for the moment’s time as they headed back towards his ship, the invisible black cloud of darkness practically emanating within the Force from the Imperial establishments alone.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time they had reached Vader’s ship, Luke could barely carry himself along, grasping at his father’s arm and cape in an almost awkward manner. He never would have expected himself to willingly walk onto Darth Vader's ship, but Luke held no plans of giving up nor giving in, most especially to the dark side.</p><p>“You shall be fully rested when you face the Emperor.” Darth Vader directed, helping his son up the landing platform and into the ship as the doors began to hiss closed. “He has been expecting you.”</p><p>Luke directed his stare up at the other man’s mask, stumbling in his step, this time nearly falling. It was Vader who caught him, moving an arm forward and around his son’s frame, Luke releasing a sound of pain at his near-tumble. “I know.” He said almost silently as he regained himself, his words being amongst the first of things that he had spoken to his father since he had taken his hand. “But you will not turn me over to him.”</p><p>Vader seemed taken aback for a moment, continuing to bring Luke along once he knew he’d be able to walk all right once again, guiding him in the direction of a hatch that would lead to a small resting room. It amused Luke to think about his father ever sleeping. “I was aware of your incomplete dedication in learning the dark side of the Force, but I did not believe you to speak such foolish words as you have now.”</p><p>As Luke was assisted to the bed, he finally sat down at the edge, barely oncing-over his nonexistent right hand in favor of focusing on Lord Vader. “There’s good in you.” Luke claimed, glancing up at his father with certainty in his expression. “I can feel it.”</p><p>“You are wrong.” Darth stated, and the Force between them shifted once again. There was almost… hurt, from Vader, and yet, only a flash, soon directed into that of mild rage. Luke resisted such sensations, settling his stare upon the reflecting molds of his father’s mask.</p><p>The young Skywalker tore his eyes away, not out of weakness or shame, but rather pain. His arm was still burning white-hot from where it had been cut off by the lightsaber, momentarily distracted from his injury with Vader’s words.</p><p>“I have requested that a new hand be created for you.” He explained.</p><p>“You could have just let me keep my real one.” Luke spoke up, his tone as serious as ever, despite the underlying sass behind it.</p><p>“Your actions have cost you such loss.” Vader said firmly, beginning to help Luke to lay down. Luke, however, had flinched away at the touch on his arm, a mental barrier in the Force rising steadily at the movement. “I will not hurt you now. It would be futile, my son.”</p><p><i>My son</i>. Luke felt the hurt within him flare up and burn at the core of his chest, feeling closed in once more, and yet, it was different than before, not as physical. “Why didn’t Ben tell me?” He mumbled, looking up to his father from where he had sat upon the bed.</p><p>“Obi-Wan was attempting to hide you from your true destiny.” Vader said, as if he knew it for a fact. “There is anger in you. I can feel it.” He repeated the words his son had to him, just moments before. “Give in to it, Luke. There is much I can teach you.”</p><p>“Teach me? Hate, and despair? Is that what you call knowledge?” Luke bit back, the roots and branches of his Force aching for Vader to take a step back in giving him breathing space. Vader seemed successful thus far in stirring Luke’s developing rage.</p><p>“Perhaps you are right.” Vader said, Luke taken aback for a moment before the man had spoken up once more. “I may not possess such knowledge… But the Emperor does.” He claimed. “And when you are brought to him, he will be your new master.”</p><p>Luke was unable to respond for the moment, eyes growing heavy-lidded, aching for some form of bacta or healing for his hand.</p><p>“We will concern ourselves with such things when we arrive.” Vader explained, hesitant to reach out now as he placed a hand upon Luke’s arm once more. “A droid will be in soon to help you with your wound.”</p><p>Glancing up to him again, Luke allowed his exhaustion to finally consume him, laying back in eagerness to rest now, sleepiness clouding his expression.</p>
<hr/><p>Leia's expression tightened where she had sat within the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, moving to sit up in her chair where they had just escaped the city. Lando didn't notice at first, trying to keep the ship in motion with Chewie, situating himself down within the pilot's chair.</p><p>"He did it," She breathed out, her grip tightening upon the arm of the seat.</p><p>"Who did what?" Lando asked, briefly allowing his stare to shift over towards her, though he was primarily focused on getting them out of there.</p><p>"Luke," Leia blinked. "He went with Darth Vader."</p><p>Lando looked at her now, a narrowed expression upon his features. "How do you know?"</p><p>She shook her head, just a tad. "I just do."</p><p>"Well, we can't go after him now." He suggested in return. "Our main focus is getting the hell out of here."</p><p>Leia knew that it'd be fruitless to go after Luke as well. They still had Han to worry about, and with Luke in Vader's grasp, they were currently on their own. She moved back in her seat, still tense and attempting to figure out just how Luke had reached out to her in such a way. Deep down, however, she already knew.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke had awoken sometime after a nurse droid arrived to take care of his wound. His brain felt fuzzy, like the environment around him wasn’t entirely real despite how painfully aware he was of his father’s presence on his ship. Every so often, he would feel the other man reaching out to him just momentarily, before backing away upon realization of Luke’s own mental fortitude. It tired him out, in all honesty, consciously and constantly holding acknowledgement of it all.</p><p>Their journey had been longer than expected. The Emperor still felt far, far enough that Luke latched onto some sense of safety, watching in exhausted wonder as the droid created a false hand for him. It was mechanical by nature, though part of him was still able to feel the way it moved connected to his wrist, the healing process allowing his injury to feel a lot less painful than it had before.</p><p>He tested out his new hand in hopes of  an obstruction from the reality he was in. Worry pierced his brain, concern of being unable to convert his father causing a slight sense of despair in Luke’s chest. He had hope, however, much hope that he would be able to at least make a mark, to adjust some sort of a change in him.</p><p>He was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of a thud just outside of the sealed door, Luke’s brow furrowing and tightening at the dark forces briefly surrounding his brain. Such movements in the Force had come from his father, Luke now realized, Darth Vader angry at one of the clone troopers aboard his ship for seemingly not doing as told. He eyed the door in curiosity, finding his body growing tense as it hissed open.</p><p>Vader was at the entryway, and behind him, a trooper upon the ground attempting to catch his breath. “It appears my ship has not been properly tended to after sustaining damage on Bespin. We cannot jump into hyperspace until it is fixed.” He explained, waving off the nurse droid, who bowed and waddled away from Luke’s bed, the young Skywalker now sitting up with his legs dangling off the side.</p><p>Luke watched him as he approached, sitting up a little more, Darth Vader feeling impeccably tall, especially while he himself was sitting.</p><p>“Your new hand,” Vader began, reaching out to take Luke’s false one into his own, examining it. “Do you like it?”</p><p>He settled his stare down upon it, observing the way the metal fingers twitched within his father’s gloved grasp. It all felt rather foreign. “I think it says ‘Sith Lord’ a little too much for me.” He admitted, glancing back up to Vader.</p><p>“As I said before,” His father continued, “It is your destiny. Soon, you will be more powerful than ever before.”</p><p>Luke drew his hand back to himself, trying to search his thoughts for a proper response. Vader, however, seemed to take immediate note of such process.</p><p>“You have much doubt within you, my son. I have felt it.” He spoke slowly, almost calculated. “Part of you knows you will be unable to bring me away from the dark side. It has consumed me. And soon, it will consume you.”</p><p>Luke shook his head now, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could. “It is you who has doubts. You know that I’m strong enough to turn you.” He suggested, eyes glistening as he stared up at the other man.</p><p>“This bickering and nonsense will not get you anywhere.” Vader scolded. “With the power of the dark side, you will be able to save your friends.”</p><p>It was then that Luke paused, his mind filtering to Han, betraying himself as he thought of the other man. He knew now, Han was no longer safe, currently being transported to the very planet Luke used to call home. He ached for the other man to be safe, knowing that one way or another, he’d have to save him.</p><p>“Ah,” His father began, taking just one step back from his son, “The scoundrel.” He hummed, almost satisfied with the information he had been able to obtain, just by entering Luke’s thoughts. “You love him.”</p><p>The young Skywalker felt himself pale, tucking in a little closer to himself. With how his mind had been intruded, he felt personally invaded, like Vader had held a file with all of Luke’s thoughts stored into it. He placed up that mental barrier once again, no longer allowing his father such access.</p><p>“You can’t hide from me, Luke.” Vader threatened now, and as he stepped forward towards his son again, Luke’s eyes flew shut, his hands coming up to his temples at his father’s attempt to invade his thoughts once again. “You are strong; but I am much stronger.”</p><p>“Stop,” Luke managed to breath out, a sound of displeasure slipping from his lips, anger beginning to flare up in his chest, Vader taking obvious note of it. He only persisted, edging the walls of Luke’s mind with perseverance.</p><p>“You are mine now.” He spoke firmly to his son, Luke’s agitation growing with every second.</p><p>Vines and tendrils of dark matter surrounded Luke’s brain, causing his head to ache and his mind to constrict, unable to take much more of it. Vader was more powerful than Luke had originally believed, but he was one with the Force as well, and with his stubborn nature, he wasn’t going to go down without a fight.</p><p>“I said, <i>stop!</i>” Luke yelled, finally relinquishing the rage in his chest to break not only through Vader’s attempt at securing his thoughts, but his father’s mind as well. His eyes widened as images flashed before him, of a beautiful young woman with a bright smile, chocolate curls that stretched down past her neck and rested at her waist, as well as a young man beside her. Luke didn’t recognize either of them, the vision transforming into that of something darker, something angrier, a voice reaching out through it all.</p><p>
  <i>Anakin, you’re breaking my heart.</i>
</p><p>Luke was diving further and further, attempting to grasp at the image of this woman, his curiosity allowing him to venture much too far. He was suddenly drawn out of it all completely, almost thrown back in the figurative sense, the image of the young woman escaping him entirely. His eyes widened when he had finally come back to himself, remembering where he was on Vader’s ship.</p><p>With his power, Vader had been thrown back, but in the more physical sense compared to Luke’s. He seemed taken aback, shocked at the recoil from his son, slowly beginning to rise to his feet as Luke attempted to catch his breath.</p><p>“Who was that?” Luke asked, becoming consciously aware of it all. “What did you do to her?”</p><p>When Vader had gotten back up to his feet, there was something different about him. Luke sensed a significant rise in his temperament, as if he had truly pressed all of the wrong buttons, eyelids still flown wide as his father approached him once more, must more hastily, a swift rage to his movements as his cape swooshed behind him.</p><p>Luke had little area to back up, only having the chance to lean backwards as his father surrounded him with his anger and fear, surprised to ever feel any sense of fright from him.</p><p>Even as Vader approached, however, he made no advance to hurt Luke. His son stared up at him with an outspread expression, trying to figure out what it was that his father was feeling.</p><p>“You shall never speak of her.” Vader said firmly. “Do not bring her up again, or you will face much worse than what I have done to you already. Do you understand?”</p><p>Luke tried to regulate his breathing, but he wasn’t giving in so easy. His stare widened, however, at an epiphany, taking his words as empty threats. “You loved her.” He concluded. “She was my mother.”</p><p>Vader blinked, astounded, and now he was the one to back up a step or so when Luke hopped off of the medical bed.</p><p>“And you killed her.” He continued, the only logical explanation for what he had felt within Vader’s Force cloud. “You feel guilt for it.”</p><p>“<i>Stop this</i>, Luke.” Vader spoke firmly and harshly now, leaving no room for the calmness of his voice that he had held before. </p><p>“You can’t hide from it any longer. You-” Luke opened his mouth to speak, but after a moment, his words ceased to spill from his lips. In fact, he soon realized he was unable to breathe, Vader’s hand now risen, fingers clenched into a fist. He reached for his own neck, his actions futile, feeling as if something was tightening around his throat when it had only been the Force from his father.</p><p>“You know nothing of what you speak.” He growled, the edges of his words dripping with indignation, though the very sound of Luke struggling to breathe was enough for him to release his chokehold. As Luke gasped, having to take a hold of the medical cot to stabilize himself, Vader finished speaking. “I will hear no more of this.”</p><p>He left his son to himself for now, stepping out of the room to wave the door shut behind him, Luke winded as he did his best to allow air to enter his lungs once again. It was hard enough, seeing that he was already injured.</p>
<hr/><p>Luke had done much to steadily avoid Vader after that as time passed by with their slow journey into space with no hyperspace available for the ship. He had to remind himself that this man was no longer Anakin Skywalker, the man who was once his true father, a man who previously held so much potential for good. He still felt it deep within him, but every time he reached forward to grasp at it, his father would shut down and reestablish the barricade against his emotions and thoughts, leaving Luke in apparent silence.</p><p>He had, at one point, been left a change of clothes. They were a shade of solid black with boots to go along, and as little as Luke wished to be in the robes he was used to, he couldn’t deny the way he was drawn to them. They appeared quite comfortable, and such aspects were solidified when Luke had finally stepped into them.</p><p>He had had enough of the silence, however, and it wasn’t long after that his feet had carried him off of the medical bed and towards the entrance, opening up the door to his room.</p><p>Two storm troopers had been guarding his room, turning to him with blasters in hand as Luke appeared. “Stay there! You have been instructed not to leave this room.”</p><p>Luke looked between them, a calm expression collected at his features, moving his hand around subtly just once. “You will take me to Lord Vader.” He wasn’t afraid of Vader. It was the very opposite, in fact, no matter how hard Vader would try to place any sense of fear within him.</p><p>The both of them looked to one another, before the one on the right had said, “We will take you to Lord Vader.”</p><p>The slightest bit of a smile pulled at the corner of Luke’s lips, following after the troopers as they began to escort him to the cockpit, where Vader was likely flying his own ship. It wasn’t a relatively large ship, seemingly a personal vehicle that Vader had taken as simple transport, but with heavy enough structure to fly through deep space. It was a lot less warmer than the Millennium Falcon, not quite as comfortable.</p><p>The storm troopers opened the hatch to the cockpit, stepping aside to allow Luke through. “Lord Vader, Skywalker has requested to see you.”</p><p>Vader didn’t turn in his chair, seemingly unsurprised that Luke had arrived. “Leave us.” He said simply to his troopers, who gave a nod and closed the door once Luke had come in.</p><p>Luke approached the front of the cockpit, leaning himself against the head of the empty co-pilot chair, admiring the view of the stars. His father remained silent for some time, the Force that had been surrounding them quite stable at the moment. Luke allowed his stare to shift over to the other man, tilting his head just a bit.</p><p>“Weak minded fools.” Vader exhaled.</p><p>Luke smiled a little more.</p><p>“Sit, my son.” He directed, the anger from before now dissipated. Truthfully, Luke wasn’t too eager on irritating him any further, for being choked wasn’t exactly a pleasant experience. “Your clothing… It suits you.”</p><p>“I like them.” Luke admitted, making his way around the chair to take a seat, sitting himself down. As much as he wanted to make himself comfortable, it wasn’t easy with his Imperial Sith Lord Father by his side.</p><p>“They are the true color of a Sith Lord.” Darth Vader pointed out.</p><p>“I certainly don’t feel like one in them.” Luke hummed.</p><p>Another silence overtook them, his fingertips prying gently at the leather of the co-pilot chair. It was Vader once again who spoke up first.</p><p>“Your powers are strong.” He observed, his hands still gripping at the steering wheel, sparing his son a glance from where he sat. He had been verbally gesturing towards the way Luke had been able to get into his mind before. “Stronger than I remember.”</p><p>“I’ve had training.” Luke replied, though he kept his mind shut off to Yoda’s whereabouts, none too eager to share such information with his father. “And soon enough, I will return to finish it.”</p><p>“You allowed your friends to get into the way of your mastery.” Vader suggested, and when Luke didn’t reply, it only verified such a fact. “Yet again, they are your weakness.”</p><p>“Not my weakness.” The blond responded. “They keep me strong.” He added. <i>They make me feel safe.</i></p><p>“And yet, your friends are no longer safe themselves.” The Sith Lord pointed out.</p><p>“There’s no use in upsetting me with that.” Luke said. “I have faith that I will bring them to safety again soon.” He glanced down to the wheel, and then returned his eyes to Vader once more. “And I realize now that I was trying to do the same thing to you before… With my mother.” He explained, voice dwindling towards the end. “You’re right-- I don’t know anything about her. But I want to.”</p><p>“Luke.” His father’s voice had risen, almost as a warning.</p><p>Luke heeded it, turning his eyes away now, giving a small nod.</p><p>His bright blue stare wandered to the map that Vader had in place, curiosity growing within him over the passing moments before he finally spoke up again. “I don’t think I can face the Emperor just yet.”</p><p>“You have little choice in such a decision.” Vader replied.</p><p>“No, I mean… Physically.” Luke explained. “I have no lightsaber.”</p><p>His father remained silent for a moment, briefly turning his head to glance at Luke in similar interest.</p><p>“But I know where I can get one.” He continued. </p><p>“You know by now, son, that Ilum has been torn apart. It is nearly inhabitable for us to visit.” Darth Vader stated. “As are Jedha and Lothal.”</p><p>“Not Ilum.” Luke shook his head. “Tatooine.”</p><p>He appeared confused, and so Luke continued.</p><p>“Obi-Wan gave me your lightsaber at his home there.” He elaborated. “But there was another one in his chest. I think it belonged to his master. Everything’s still there. If we could just go…”</p><p>“The Emperor is anticipating your arrival. Our lightspeed should be up and running shortly.” Vader said curtly.</p><p>“Which means we can take the trip.” Luke attempted to convince, feeling awfully like a little kid in a speeder again, asking Uncle Owen to turn around so they could go back to Tosche Station for just one more part. This was different, somehow. Maybe not as warm, but it was something familiar, and Luke did his best not to latch onto it. “I can’t take yours. Every Jedi needs a lightsaber, just as every Sith lord does.” He cocked an eyebrow over towards him.</p><p>“Tatooine.” Vader repeated cautiously. “The very planet your Han Solo is on.”</p><p>He was silent for a moment, unable to say much in response.</p><p>“You must think me a fool to fall for that.” He scolded.</p><p>“Search your feelings.” Luke replied, but his tone was not forceful. “You know that I must have a lightsaber, and with little to no planets left for me to harvest any crystals, it’s the only place we can go.”</p><p>Darth Vader knew of the lightsaber Luke was talking about. It had to be Qui-Gon Jinn’s, Obi-Wan’s beloved master, the very man who had helped Anakin Skywalker from his life of slavery. He would not forget such a face, no matter how much of Anakin he had buried away. Without a word,  he changed the location upon the digital map, adjusting their new route to Tatooine instead.</p><p>Luke’s face brightened, similar to that of a ray of sunshine, the wisps of his blond strands of hair only aiding in such an appearance. “Thank you, Father.”</p><p>He paused at the use of Luke’s title for him, though quickly overcame it. “As soon as you have it, we head directly to the Emperor.” Vader said strictly. “We are already late as it is.”</p>
<hr/><p>The ride to Tatooine was a short one by the time they had managed to have the ship’s lightspeed in order. The closer Luke had gotten to Tatooine, the more he sensed the presence of his loved ones, even Leia, who felt closer than she had before on Bespin. He ached for them to be okay again, knew deep down that he’d have to go after them, but under close watch of Vader, he wasn’t sure how exactly. Han was easily running through his mind, Luke still doing his best to keep his concern over him under control, especially under the scrutiny of a man such as his father.</p><p>Arriving within the atmosphere of his home planet again caused Luke’s thoughts to continue to spiral. Although it had been a place of decent memories, finding the corpses of his beloved Uncle and Aunt, the very people who had raised him, had been enough to haunt him for a lifetime. He was learning, however, learning to let go of his feelings and do his best to accept that things didn’t always go as planned.</p><p>He was here now with his father, and although circumstances weren’t ideal, Luke still had a feeling that by the end, it would be all right again.</p><p>Vader landed the ship with precision after Luke had observed a good place to set down the vehicle within the sand, Ben’s place not very far from what he had remembered. He could feel his resistance within the Force, his hesitancy to even set foot on the planet, Luke rising from his place at the cockpit.</p><p>“Are you coming?” Luke asked, though he already knew the answer to his question.</p><p>“This is a journey you must make alone.” Vader said. Just as the Jedi on Ilum had. “I trust that you will return to me.”</p><p>Luke watched him for a moment longer before giving a nod, exiting the cockpit as he began towards the entrance of the ship. </p><p>He was struggling to believe that it had only been just some time ago that he and Ben had been sitting within his hideout, talking of the Clone Wars and sharing stories of past lives. The landscape was quiet as Luke made his way along, and he was a lot less frightened the first time around, much of the life surrounding the canyon near-silent for the day. It hadn’t been long before he had brought himself to the entrance of Ben’s settlement, his eyes wandering the small, comfortable room, just as untouched as it had been when Luke was first there.</p><p>
  <i>”Luke.”</i>
</p><p>Obi-Wan’s voice flooded his ears as he began his short search, turning on his heels to glance at the wispy silhouette of the man he had watched his very father kill. “Ben,” Luke said, perking up a bit.</p><p><i>”Vader is not someone to be dealt with lightly.”</i> He warned. <i>”You must be careful. The dark side is a powerful force of seduction.”</i></p><p>Luke felt a smile pull at his lips now. “You don’t understand.” He shook his head, beginning to head towards the chest now, crouching down to open it up. “I know there is good in him. I can feel it.”</p><p><i>”He hurt you.”</i> Ben examined.</p><p>“But he didn’t.” Luke replied. “He was scared, and it was the only way he knew how to react.” He said, gradually opening the top of the chest, the lightsaber that had accompanied Obi-Wan’s exactly where he had left it.</p><p><i>”Soon enough you will face him. You cannot do this without completing your training.”</i> He advised calmly. <i>”Be careful, Luke.”</i></p><p>Luke looked up to respond, but Ben’s presence was gone from sight and far from mind. He released a soft exhale, slightly down-trodden that he had been the only one to believe in any form of good for his father, though he was positive he’d be able to do it. He just knew.</p><p>Turning back to the now-open chest, Luke gazed down upon the lightsaber that rested inside. Voices echoed within his ear, a reminder of who this had belonged to, the very man who had trained Obi-Wan himself. There was much pain surrounding the Force of the lightsaber, but also evident light that scintillated even Luke’s very mind. He reached forth, grasping at the hilt with his real hand, his eyelids fluttering shut upon contact. It felt different than when he had previously held his father’s, much history behind it, but not quite as dark as Anakin’s had felt the first time. Luke hadn’t understood his feelings then, but now, everything was so very clear.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, the lightsaber rested within his grasp, Luke getting a feel for the weight of it in his palm. Perhaps it wasn’t quite the same as searching for a kyber crystal as Obi-Wan had told him about, but it still felt just as special, wishing deeply that he hadn’t been so foolish in losing his father’s lightsaber from the start.</p><p>He rose from his spot at the chest, examining the hilt as the weapon spoke to him, igniting it in front of him. Green light bathed his features, Luke maneuvering it within his grasp skillfully, taking in the sight in admiration.</p><p>Amidst his feelings, however, Luke sensed a disturbance. A frown pulled at his lips, the center of his brow pulling taut as his eyelids fluttered shut for a moment.</p><p>Leia - She was going to arrive here, on Tatooine. She was coming for Han Solo…</p><p>“They’re in trouble,” Luke breathed out to himself, staring down at his lightsaber in fearful wonder of what might happen had he left his friends where they were. He had to save them.</p><p>He shifted on his heel as he extinguished the lightsaber, tucking it onto his belt, pausing in his tracks to grasp one of the brown cloaks he had spotted aside, knowing it’d be foolish to appear anywhere with his face showing now. He had been so occupied with his thoughts that by the time he had turned for the entrance, he was startled by the sight of his father as soon as he had exited the hideout, tumbling backwards in unexpectancy to have found him here, following him. How had he not sensed him through the Force?</p><p>“You once again allow your friends to cloud your judgement.” Vader’s voice came harshly from his helmet. Had he stepped into Obi-Wan’s home, his helmet might have brushed past the ceiling.</p><p>“Father-”</p><p>“I explicitly told you that we are to head directly to the Emperor once you have acquired your lightsaber.” He reminded. “Now that you have done so, we must leave.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“That is <i>enough</i>, Luke.” His father stated firmly. “On your feet. We must return to the ship.”</p><p>Releasing a shaken breath, the young Skywalker brought himself to stand again, knowing that Vader would never allow him to go. If he didn’t, however, his friends might as well be as good as dead.</p><p>Vader turned on his heels to head back to the ship, Luke’s own mind running wild with worry. He glanced down to the lightsaber before eventually following after, weighing the decisions of his mind carefully, a frown pulling at his lips upon knowing what he had to do.</p><p>He stepped in front of Vader once they had made it to the floor of the canyon, looking up to him with an unknown expression. “If you allow me to save my friends… I will train with you.” He said, his own words spilling from his lips near foreignly.</p><p>Darth Vader stopped in his tracks, staring down at him inquisitively, almost searching Luke for any evidence of falsehood. Luke stared right back at him through the dark rounded eyes of his helmet, honesty in his expression, tone, and heart.</p><p>“Not with the Emperor- But you.” Luke certified. “I will not resist. I will learn what you have to teach me. I will do whatever it is you ask of me, but please… Let me save them.”</p><p>His father observed him for a moment longer, the next drawn-out breath from his helmet a bit heavier than the last, before his voice fell from behind his helmet in ways of agreement.</p><p>“Take this as your first lesson, my son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luke and Vader continue their journey across the galaxy, young Skywalker finding out more along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>am i posting this next chapter now because i can't help myself? maybe.</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke kept the hood of his cloak over his head as he traveled through the sand, his false hand grasping at the materials as his stare peered along the dunes of sand that would soon enough allow him to arrive at Jabba’s palace. He was hoping to catch Leia in time, her presence still having only the potential for danger, but any prospective chance at all was one Luke was not willing to gamble with.</p><p>Perhaps his previous actions over the last couple of weeks would have been regarded as foolish and unlike the Jedi way. Luke knew it to be true as well, his attachment to his loved ones rather strong, but he did his best to use that strength towards them in maneuvering it towards his passion for keeping the galaxy a safe place. Because as much as he had wholeheartedly agreed to his father’s teachings, Luke didn’t really believe he’d ever be turned to the dark side. No fear resided within him over the possibility of that, and deep down, he still hoped that through their lessons Luke would be able to offer enough light into Vader once again to bring the real man that had been his father back in turn. Everyone around him seemed to have little faith in his actions, but nowhere did that mean Luke was ever keen on giving up on it. He was as stubborn as could be, and he came to learn that no one was ever truly gone. Perhaps the case would end up being the same for him and his father.</p><p>He had felt it in their conversations and shared expressions, even if Luke could not look directly upon Vader’s. No matter how cold his father’s tone could reside, often did he feel near-fondness within the Force surrounding him. Vader was strong with the Force, most especially the dark side, and was skilled in hiding many emotions from him to display an inhospitable and calculated interior. Luke was strong, too, however, and when he had previously gotten the chance to eat away at those walls, even briefly, he <i>knew</i> it was there.</p><p>Such thoughts had solidified his motivation in continuing forth, his feet carrying him to what seemed to be one of the strongest bonds of them all where he was upon his home planet. Leia.</p><p>He reminded himself to keep his barriers up, desperate to keep his friends safe, not entirely trusting Vader in the presence of his loved one. He may not hurt Luke,  but he didn’t doubt his lack of hesitance in harming and murdering other people. As much as he felt that light, he knew there was dark within him. Obi-Wan had taught him, however, not to focus on the negative. A bitter mindset could only lead one to terrible things.</p><p>As the wind began to pick up around him, Luke tucked his cloak closer to himself, the dust beginning to kick up around him. He seemed to have moved just in time, however, his eyes spotting the landed Millennium Falcon close in the distance, feet moving faster than they had seconds before, until he had broken out into a run. He moved as fast as his sleek boots would grant him within the sand, his hood falling off of his shoulders with his swift motions.</p><p>As the latch doors shifted open and lowered its landing deck, Leia seemed to have sensed Luke through the oncoming storm, for she carried herself out of the Falcon with full confidence, her breath leaving her lips as she marked his figure rushing towards the vessel, running into the sand herself to embrace him full-force.</p><p>“Luke,” Her tone was relieved, hands grasping at the material of his hood, eyelids squeezed shut as he hugged back in return. His arms came around her in a protective manner, something entirely familial about it all. “You’re okay.”</p><p>“Of course I am.” He replied, pulling back with a worried expression as his hands planted themselves on her shoulder. “I sensed your arrival here. You’re in danger, Leia.”</p><p>“We’re here to rescue Han.” Leia explained, glancing up at him with a meaningful expression. “You can’t possibly stop me from doing so.”</p><p>“No,” He shook his head, smiling weakly now, “I’ve come to help.” He explained, resting a hand at her cheek. “With the way you were going to march in there, Jabba would have had you captured.” He informed. “I could just feel it. We need to approach it from a different direction.”</p><p>“But how?” Leia asked with a frown. “I could have sneaked in there and gotten Han out quickly.”</p><p>Lando and Chewbacca soon appeared from the landing platform, Chewbacca’s sounds of excitement evident as he made his way towards Luke, lowering the crossbow he had carried to see him.</p><p>Luke felt a smile appear at his lips as the big, furry beast of a friend practically tackled him, allowing him to release laughter from his lips for the first time in a while. “Hey, Chewy.” He greeted, pulling back when Chewbacca had decided Luke could breathe again in relief from his bone crushing hug.</p><p>Leia seemed to have realized something, her stare dead-on towards Luke. “You’re here with him, aren’t you?” She asked, blinking at the Jedi as she took a step back. “Darth Vader?”</p><p>Luke looked right back at her, the smile at his lips dissipating, Chewy and Lando giving him a fearful expression in turn.</p><p>“Well if that’s the case, we need to get the Hell out of here as soon as possible,” Lando said sharply. “Darth Vader isn’t someone to be meddled with.”</p><p>“He’s not going to cause you any harm.” Luke promised the three of them, hoping his reassuring expression could prove that much. “He’s allowing me to rescue Han. After that, I… I have to go back with him.”</p><p>“Luke,” Leia began, a frown tugging at the corners of his lips. “You can’t!”</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking.” Luke said, stepping away from Chewbacca to face Leia now. “But I still feel that good in him. And I’m not going to give it up. Listen- We’re here to rescue Han. And we’re going to have to work together if we want him back.” He explained as a reminder. “I have a plan.”</p><p>Lando tilted his head from where he had stood not too far behind Leia, a brow raising upon his still-frightened features. “What is it?”</p>
<hr/><p>Jabba the Hutt’s palace was quiet now that the early morning had finally begun to set in. The storm outside was still raging in all its glory, spitting sand up throughout the environment, making travel near impossible. Luke had made his way skillfully through the vast halls of the establishment, easing his way along with Jedi mind tricks and careful precision, eager to get to Han at whatever cost. Luke, however, was hopeful that their plan would work.</p><p>The Gamorreans had been enough of a problem at first, but after Luke had taken care of them, their minds rather weak to stand in his way, his travels throughout Jabba’s premises of wealth and corruption came with relative ease. He did his best to prevent his worry over Han from glooming throughout his thoughts, his father still within reach upon the planet, the Force grasping and tugging at Luke’s mind in plenty of chaotic directions. Much conflict surrounded not only himself but the environment around him, he himself aching for some form of clarity as they continued.</p><p>When he had reached the main room, Luke had been certain to be covertly precautious. It was unbelievably silent, sensing the beat of his heart loud within his own chest, one that he knew only he’d be able to hear. He reassured himself continuously, doing his utmost to remain as calm as he was possibly able to, lightsaber ready at his belt if he needed it. As Obi-Wan had taught him, his lightsaber was his most important weapon, and he should <i>not</i> lose it.</p><p>He had lost it once already. Luke didn’t plan on letting go of this one.</p><p>With his hood still over his head, he made his approach towards the carbonite chamber, desperately wishing that Han would be all right. He hadn’t sensed anything wrong just yet, trying to remain as alert as he was capable of, though he was failing, his anticipation to save his friend getting the best of him as he started to dissipate the carbon prison through the control panel aside.</p><p>Luke advanced forward before Han had fallen to the floor, the taller man heavy within his grasp, though he didn’t struggle. His newfound strength and training in the Force assisted him in slowly guiding Han down to the floor until he was able to prop him upwards, the scoundrel shaking within his grip now that he was coming back to himself, Luke’s expression softening as he watched.</p><p>“Just relax for a moment,” He said lightly, keeping the volume of his voice down, none too eager to awaken Jabba from his rest.</p><p>Han, still disoriented, shivered beneath Luke’s fingers, unable to register anything immediately. “Where am I?”</p><p>“Jabba’s palace.” He explained. Han was so cold, Luke already beginning to unravel his cloak to wrap it around the other’s shoulders.</p><p>Han’s shaken hand reached upwards now, fingertips caressing the side of Luke’s soft face, and upon recognition of who it was, he practically melted, relief visibly passing through his features. “Luke.”</p><p>“Yes, Han,” Luke said tenderly in turn, leaning into the hand on his cheek, resting his palm over where Han’s remained at his face. “You’re all right. I’ve come to rescue you.”</p><p>“I-I… I can’t see,” He said, expression panicked, Luke placing a hand upon Han’s shoulder to still him.</p><p>“Your vision will return to you in time.” Luke promised, tucking the cloak around Han a bit more, guiding hair away from his forehead affectionately. “Come on. We need to get you out of here.”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” An unfamiliar voice flooded Luke’s ears, and he had turned just in time when he had stood with Han’s arm swung around his shoulder to face a bounty hunter with his blaster aimed at the both of them. “I worked hard for him. Can’t let you take him away, princess.”</p><p>Luke’s expression hardened. He hadn’t sensed the bounty hunter in time, hadn’t allowed his feelings to be pushed aside for Han’s safety. They still had the upper hand, however, because the plan was still in motion. He hadn’t expected it to be this easy, anyway.</p><p>Deep, heavy guttural laughter spilled from the shadows, and as the lights of the palace soon turned on, Luke turned his stare over towards Jabba, who had seemingly been expecting the entire thing.</p><p>Han was grasping onto Luke as if he feared letting go, unable to stand on his own very well.  “Look- Jabba, <i>wait</i>-” Han spoke in the opposite direction of the Hutt, Luke turning him to face the gangster with a raised, shaken hand. “I was on my way to get the money to you-”</p><p>Jabba’s voice roared over that of Han’s, causing the other man to flinch as Luke persisted in supporting his weight, looking between them with a calmer expression now. Luke, however, wasn’t interested in hearing him speak any longer, no matter how much he claimed Han was <i>too late</i>.</p><p>“You <i>will</i> allow Han Solo and I to pass unharmed.” Luke said cautiously, eyes settling down upon the Hutt.</p><p>Jabba simply laughed, clearly not affected by his attempt at a Jedi mind trick.</p><p>Luke spared a glance aside now, sensing Lando and Leia within the room. Lando had disguised himself with armor at this point, a blaster in hand, while Leia had covered her face entirely with a helmet to mask her voice, just as ready as Lando. Chewie waited back at the ship, ready to depart when they escaped.</p><p>As Jabba’s guards began to approach, Luke stepped in front of Han now, who was very gradually beginning to be able to carry his own weight. “Step any closer, and it’ll be the last decision you’ve ever made.” He warned. “Jabba- I will offer you a price. A high one, so long as Solo is given safety out of your palace.”</p><p>The guards kept advancing forward, however, and Jabba didn’t seem to be eager for bargaining.</p><p>
  <i>Luke.</i>
</p><p>The voice hadn’t startled him, the deep tone of his father’s words rather familiar to him at this point in time. His lightsaber was calling to him now, the weight heavy at the side of his belt, his father’s tone seemingly amplifying it.</p><p>
  <i>Kill him. Wield your lightsaber, and strike him down where he stands. Your Solo will be kept safe.</i>
</p><p>He didn’t let the temptations crawl any further than the surface of possibility. Obi-Wan had always said to use his lightsaber wisely, not eagerly. It was a weapon of wisdom.</p><p>
  <i>Obi-Wan is a fool. This is your first lesson, Luke. I command you to release your anger and kill him now.</i>
</p><p>“No,” Luke said firmly, almost beneath his breath. It was not time yet. He had not rescued Han, and the plan still had its chances. “<i>Now,</i> Leia!”</p><p>The room had been sent into chaos almost instantly. Many of Jabba’s guests and members shrieked as soon as blasters began to sound around the main room of the palace, Lando taking action to clear the guards that had been approaching Luke and Han. Leia had worked just as swiftly now, Jabba much too surprised to notice her creep from behind, freeing a slave girl from her bonds upon his throne.</p><p>Luke had finally ignited his weapon, Han staying close behind as he fended off incoming enemies, the room clearing of any of those who did not wish to fight. Boba and Lando had been sending blaster lasers at one another each way, the bounty hunter rather skilled in his aim, Luke having to deflect many that shot his way as well.</p><p>Leia had taken the chain from the now-liberated Twi’lek to advance forward and wrap it around Jabba’s neck, pulling back as hard as she was able to. Jabba choked, reaching upwards, mouth coated in drool previously. His arms were much too short to prevent the chain from wrapping further around his neck, blaster bolts and weaponry still heavily evident within the room, Boba backing up to continue to shoot at Lando. He seemed to have moved just in time, Leia grunting while she still held the chains in her grasp, slamming down a closed fist onto the latch that lead to the beast below.</p><p>Boba had fallen through in a shock mid-aim, Leia doing her best to keep Jabba’s strength from allowing her to let go of the chains, closing the latch of the rancor pit to trap him down there.</p><p>“I can’t see what’s happening, but it doesn’t sound good!” Han said, still behind Luke, unable to see any of his surroundings as he ducked past a blaster shot that whizzed just by his ear.</p><p>“Leia, let’s get out of here!” Luke warned, extinguishing his lightsaber to steady Han once again with an arm slung over his shoulder, eager to rush for the exit.</p><p>Leia grunted as Jabba had finally fallen slack around her chain, his joints burning from where she had tightened her muscles, knowing fully well that they couldn’t waste any more time here.</p><p>Lando had kept shooting at any remaining guards, but once the group of four had gotten together once again and gathered at the stairs, they started out of the palace, up the steps and along the halls to approach the raging sandstorm outside.</p><p>Once they had breached the environment outside, Han brought a hand up to his face, eyelids squeezing shut. “Great! I can’t see, <i>and</i> there’s sand in my face!”</p><p>“Chewie has the Millennium Falcon not too far off. A speeder’s too dangerous in this weather. Let’s go!” Leia directed over the harsh grating of the sand, already moving forward, Lando not hesitating to follow along. Luke did as well, assisting Han along, keeping close to him as he brought the cloak’s hood over Han’s head from where he had previously wrapped it around his shoulders.</p><p>“Think I’m starting to get my vision back.” Han said to Luke over the storm as they continued forth, the lights of the Falcon faded within the weather.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Luke called back at him.</p><p>“Yeah, and I <i>still</i> can’t see nothing. Storms always get this bad here?”</p><p>“Sometimes.” Luke explained, glancing up to Han as they tread through the landscape, finally reaching the Falcon where the landing dock began to open.</p><p>Luke paused in his steps now, Lando starting up and into the ship, though Leia paused, facing him now that he had released Han to stand on his own.</p><p>“You’re really going to go with him?” Leia asked, and Luke could make out the frown on her lips now that she had removed her helmet, looking to Luke with an expression practically flooding with concern.</p><p>“I have to.” Luke stated. “If I fail him, this will all be for nothing.”</p><p>“With who?” Han asked, now regaining enough of his eyesight to stare down at Luke in bewilderment.</p><p>Leia surged forward, hugging Luke tightly with her eyes squeezed shut, the sound of the wind the only vibration within either of their ears now. Up until Han spoke up again, however.</p><p>“Who are you going with?” He questioned, not yet receiving an answer.</p><p>Leia pulled back, staring up at the Jedi with worrisome features. “Be safe, Luke.”</p><p>Luke was unable to say anything, a slight frown upon his lips as she turned on her heel to head into the ship.</p><p>“Luke?” Han reached forward, placing a hand upon the shorter man’s arm, Luke turning to face him with a bit of a saddened expression. “You aren’t coming with us?”</p><p>“I can’t.” He answered finally, though his explanation was rather poor for the scoundrel’s curiosity.</p><p>“Who’s this <i>he</i> Leia’s talking about? Who are you going with?” Han asked once more.</p><p>Luke turned his stare away for the moment. It was only brought back upwards when Han placed a hand beneath his chin, tilting his jaw upwards to catch his eye.</p><p>“C’mon, kid. You can tell me anything.” Han said, almost as a promise, his fingertip brushing over the shape of Luke’s cleft chin.</p><p>“Darth Vader.” Luke finally replied, reaching up to rest a hand along Han’s wrist.</p><p>“<i>What</i>? Are you crazy?”</p><p>“I have to help him, Han. There’s… There’s still so much good in him. I just know there is.” He attempted to explain.</p><p>“You can’t.” Han said, adjusting his hand to rest at Luke’s shoulder now. “You can’t leave, not with him. He’ll kill you, Luke!”</p><p>“I’ll be back.” He promised, though in all honesty, Luke really wasn’t aware of what the future was going to hold, for any of them. “We’ll regroup at the fleet. I promise.”</p><p>
  <i>Empty promises you make, my son.</i>
</p><p>As if on queue, through the roaring of the storm came the tear of Vader’s ship within the atmosphere, its lights rather blinding throughout the sand in the air. He had seemingly moved the vehicle so that Luke didn’t have to travel far within the sandstorm, or perhaps, it was solely out of impatience to get going.</p><p>“I have to go.” Luke said, finding Han’s eyes where they stood close to one another, hands stretching forward to take Han’s into his own now. He squeezed affectionately at his palm, smoothing the shape of his thumb along the ridges of Han’s knuckles. Instead of allowing the taller man to say much more, Luke guided Han’s hand upwards as a leap of faith, pressing a short kiss to skin upon his hand.</p><p>Backing away, Luke’s hand lingered upon Han’s, his arm extending the further he moved away, until the distance between them would no longer allow them to hold onto one another. He finally turned to head towards Vader’s ship, Han watching in duplicity, despite the situation containing none.</p><p>Luke soon disappeared into the sandstorm, and eventually, Vader’s ship did, too.</p>
<hr/><p>“I recall you saying, Luke, that you would do deliberately as I said had I allowed you to rescue Solo.” Darth Vader scolded from where he directed the ship, granting Luke permission to sit within the co-pilot’s chair once more.</p><p>“Well- Technically, I hadn’t saved Han yet.” Luke fought back weakly, knowing he had promised his father his allegiance in regard to lessons.</p><p>“You will not disobey me again.” Vader warned as the stars surrounded them once more, and yet, Luke wished to be back within that sandstorm again. If it meant being within proximity of Han, he’d take it no matter what.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Father.” Luke said, turning his stare away from his sleek, expressionless helmet.</p><p>The apology seemed to have caught Vader off guard, the silence momentarily deafening within the room. Luke didn’t know where to stare, his thoughts running wild, half-expecting his father to choke him again.</p><p>“... From here on out, you will heed my lessons. Do you understand?”</p><p>Luke nodded, finally allowing himself to gain the courage to stare over at where Vader directed the ship. “I do.”</p><p>His father didn’t respond, beginning to follow the ship’s directed path.</p><p>“Are we going to see the Emperor now?” Luke asked warily, his bright stare shifting towards the other man.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“If I am to be the one that trains you, it would be wise to complete your lessons before you are presented before him.” Vader advised. </p><p>“Where are we going?” He questioned in return.</p><p>“Now that you have your lightsaber, I am going to teach you to use it as a true Sith lord would. Only the most skilled users of the dark side can bleed their lightsaber, but you, my son, may just be able to handle it.” Vader explained. “If you fail, I will present you to the Emperor nonetheless, and he will challenge your weaknesses to set you on the correct path. Otherwise, you will meet your fate.”</p><p>Luke listened to his words carefully. Vader had full confidence that he was going to turn Luke to the dark side, and similarly so, Luke’s sensations of certainty were just as solid with the light side. Although he had promised his father lessons, he would never give up and never stop trying. Anakin Skywalker was still in there, somewhere.</p><p>“I thought the Emperor was impatient to see us.” He brought up after a moment to the masked machine in the pilot’s chair, leaning back in his own seat as he admired the stars in front of him. </p><p>“The situation has been explained to him.” Vader replied. “He is pleased with your allegiance, though has doubts surrounding your loyalty to the dark side.”</p><p>“So, even he knows that the light is strong with me.” Luke pointed out.</p><p>“Not for long.” Vader confirmed strictly.</p><p>Silence ensued once more, and yet, this time it was Vader that spoke up once again.</p><p>“You are aware that love is forbidden within the Jedi code.”</p><p>“Attachments.” Luke corrected. “Love is still possible without attachment.”</p><p>“And will you be prepared to let Solo go, if he is unable to make it through your weakened rebellion?” Vader questioned.</p><p>His stare situated down upon his false gloved hand, fingertips curling gently in thought.</p><p>“Passion is not something you should be ashamed of.” Vader stated in addition.</p><p>“Unless you lose control.” Luke added as well.</p><p>“Swiftly can passion turn into rage. Your anger is what fuels such power.”</p><p>“But… Doesn’t it feel like a weight, holding you down?” Luke asked after a moment, genuine curiosity within his tone. “All of that hate, and anger… In the end, I only see it exhausting me, more than it would give me any sense of power.”</p><p>“You have not yet felt the true power of the dark side.” He reminded his son. “You will change your mind.”</p><p>Luke was unable to bring his eyes away from his father now. He wondered what kind of man he was beneath all of it. What kind of man he had been to Obi-Wan Kenobi, to his comrades, to his mother. How had a man with such potential of good allowed so much of the dark to consume him?</p><p>Standing from his chair, Luke announced, “I’m going to rest for a while,” before heading for the door of the cockpit.</p><p>“I will wake you when we arrive.” Vader said in turn, Luke only sparing the other man a glance before he had headed back to his room.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <i>The air was thick, heavy. Smoke billowed from the burning landscape, a sea of molten lava splitting the land with a deep, burning chasm. Much pain surrounded the atmosphere, tightening around his nerves, blazing at his core. Dark matter clouded such a vision, the voice of a young man particularly marred as he spoke.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You were supposed to destroy the Sith, not join them!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The vision morphed, twisting and turning into something else, displaying before him now an even darker scene. Darth Sidious, standing next to a newly-created Darth Vader, anger seething around his brain, painful confusion flooding the environment.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Where is Padmé?” Vader’s voice questioned weakly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“It seems in your anger… You killed her.” Sidious responded, and after that, all began to collapse. Vader had cried out, in time for the dream to crumble.</i>
</p><p>Luke’s eyes had flown open in a panic, now seated up within the bed he had previously fallen asleep in. His breath was rapid, chest rolling in alarm, and it was after he reached up to wipe at his face that he realized tears had spilled from his eyelids.</p><p>The door hissed open immediately, Vader stepping inside with blatant frustration and rage for Luke invading his thoughts. “Did I not warn you what would happen had you tried that again?” He practically roared, causing his son to flinch where he sat.</p><p>Luke, unable to speak, felt the hot streams of saline tears continue to rush down his tanned cheeks, unable to catch his breath.</p><p>Vader observed for a moment where he had approached his son now, pausing in his tracks to assess the situation. “No… But I had sensed you resting.”</p><p>Luke squeezed his eyes shut to scrub at the wetness of his features, doing his utmost to calm himself and to shake the pain from his body, the fear and anger that his father had felt within those visions reverberating throughout his bloodstream.</p><p>“Have you done this… in your sleep?” Vader questioned hesitantly.</p><p>He pushed himself off of the bed. He wasn’t sure what had overcome him, but in an instant, he rushed over, throwing his arms around his father’s torso to embrace him tightly, keeping his eyelids shut. Anakin had felt so much pain… He had endured so much as a Jedi, and Luke had only received a glimpse of his turn to the dark side. He must have had to face so much more anger and despair than Luke had seen.</p><p>Vader, standing in shock, stared down at his son, who did not seem very keen in letting go. Luke was trembling, grasping at his armor, seemingly refusing to release him. “Luke…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean what I said,” Luke whispered enervatedly, verbally gesturing towards his accusation of Vader having killed his mother before. </p><p>“<i>Luke.</i>” Vader spoke up once more, voice a lot firmer, taking a hold of his son’s shoulders to bring him back from the hug, his stare uncertain from behind his helmet.</p><p>Luke blinked up at him, unsure of what to expect.</p><p>“Sir, we have arrived-” A trooper appeared at the door of Luke’s bedroom, but with a wave of Vader’s hand did the door shut, leaving them with privacy once more.</p><p>“There is a lot you do not understand.” Vader directed, though his hands never moved from Luke’s shoulders, heavy where he grasped at them. “And much that you do not know.”</p><p>“Then tell me, Father.” Luke pleaded, finally able to catch his breath, reaching up to wipe away the remnants of his tears.</p><p>“All will be revealed, eventually.” Vader said. “Come, my son. It is time for you to learn the truth about the dark side.”</p>
<hr/><p>It turned out that the planet that Vader had directed his ship to had indeed been Mustafar.</p><p>When the doors to the landing dock had first opened, Luke had sensed many emotions all at once come crashing down onto his shoulders and flooding his mind with brief images and the hidden history behind it all. He didn’t entirely understand what some of these sensations were and why they had felt so <i>powerful</i>, but he left it up to Vader now to guide him along, the two of them stepping off of the landing beacon together.</p><p>The soil was dry beneath Luke’s feet, very few clouds obscuring the brightened scarlet-painted sky above their heads. The air was thick with heat, though they appeared to be directly in front of a large, towering fortress, sharp and reaching into the sky in all its darkness and glory.</p><p>“I have brought you a very ancient place. The very same location that I had bled a lightsaber of my own.” Darth Vader explained, beginning to walk forward throughout the landscape, Luke following along as he observed his surroundings.</p><p>“This place… I know this place.” Luke said near-silently, only audible enough for his father to hear. “It is the place in my visions. Or… Rather, yours.”</p><p>“Yes.” Vader answered, turning to his son only briefly as they continued forth. “This  fortress has been erected here, in my name. It is the very planet that Anakin Skywalker died, and Darth Vader was born.”</p><p>“The Emperor told you that you killed my mother here.” Luke brought up cautiously after a moment. “But I do not feel her presence laid at rest. Not on Mustafar.”</p><p>“She was taken by Obi-Wan, off of this planet.” Vader’s voice constricted behind the helmet.</p><p>“Have you visited her grave?” Luke asked, adjusting his stare up and upon the other man.</p><p>Vader did not respond, and he decided on deciphering such silence as a <i>no</i>, leading Luke towards the entrance, soldiers stepping aside where they bowed to allow him in.</p><p>He briefly scanned the fortress around him, the air a lot cooler once they had stepped inside, Luke gazing in wonder around the establishment. “We should go and see her.” Luke added thoughtfully after a moment. “I know that she meant a lot to you, or… Or Anakin, I suppose.” He explained, internally surprised that Vader hadn’t asked him to stop speaking yet. “Maybe it will bring back good memories if you see it.”</p><p>“I have many doubts about that.” Vader responded, tone laced with burden.</p><p>“I want to know more about her. About who she was.” Luke added, warmth within his words as he spoke of her. He wanted to see more than just the saddened, weeping versions of Padmé in Vader’s head. Even in those visions, however, Luke sensed much strength within her. </p><p>“That is something I will not teach you.” Vader said firmly, now stopping in his tracks where the ancient room had lay in front of him. “We are here.”</p><p>Luke tore his stare away from his father as the doors to the room had slid open. As soon as they had, he was hit with a strong wave of the Force, billowing like smoke around him, infiltrating his mind with commotion and an uproar of perhaps the strongest of emotions Luke had ever sensed before. Vader had stepped in first, easily accustomed to the weight of the room, but Luke took his time, his breath short in his chest as he scrutinized the architecture and environment.</p><p>“Bring forth your lightsaber, my son.” Vader directed, guiding him now to the rounded table at the center of the room, bathed in a stream of light from above.</p><p>Luke stepped forward as his father had directed, removing his weapon from his belt. The weapon emerged noticeably dense within his grasp, heavier than he had last recalled. Part of him was already aware of what he had to do, delicate fingers (false and real alike) working to gradually dismantle his lightsaber. After a moment, however, he had set his weapon down to instead use the Force, the energy of it within the room allowing him to disassemble it easier than he would have physically.</p><p>“Reach now for your kyber crystal. Feel it within your grasp.” Vader commanded, remaining close to his son, but far enough to offer him breathing room during the lesson. “After all, it is alive.”</p><p>Luke outstretched his mind to the Force now, the kyber crystal’s presence perhaps one of the strongest in the room. It only resided closer, until Luke was able to feel it within his palm, eyelids fluttering open to admire it.</p><p>Much light was encased within the entity, both physically and figuratively. His palm had grown illuminated by the brightened shades of green, Luke’s irises flickering in similar color.</p><p>“Now…” Vader began a slow pace to appear at the other side of Luke. “Search for your anger, Luke. Focus on that negative energy, and flood it into the crystal. Manipulate it. It does not control you- But rather, you control it.”</p><p>Luke paused to look to his father with a frown. Darth Vader wanted him to take all of this light, all of this <i>goodness</i>, and twist it into something terrible? He turned his stare back to the kyber crystal, doubtfulness upon his mind.</p><p>“You must do as I say. It was our agreement.” Vader reminded.</p><p>“I know, Father.” Luke answered, though his tone held no maliciousness. He shut his eyes once more, beginning to allow his mind to roam.</p><p>“Think of all that you have lost… Your uncle and aunt…. Suffering the consequences on your behalf.” Vader brought up with ease, despite the pain it began to cause Luke.</p><p>Luke’s expression tightened now. He had still felt great guilt within himself over their death. Maybe if he had been there… If he could have protected them-</p><p>“Yes… Yes, my son, feel your sorrow, and turn that into <i>anger</i>.” Vader said, raising a tightened fist to exaggerate his words. “Anger over those who had killed them…”</p><p>As the dark began to cloud his vision, Luke’s chest narrowed, the affliction of the memories only pushing his mind to continue to wander. With his loss of his uncle and aunt did he recall the loss of Ben, rage beginning to bubble up within him towards Vader.</p><p>“Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Vader hummed, his existence within the room substantial near Luke. “You feel resentment towards me for killing the man that felt like a father to you.”</p><p>Luke only felt his temper spike. His mind provided a clear image of the loss he felt that day, and with these negative emotions did Luke begin to flood such fear and exasperation into the crystal. There was resistance, however, and as he attempted to nudge forward in bleeding the kyber, everything suddenly felt white-hot.</p><p>Luke’s eyes shot open, unable to see anything but the visions that his crystal now displayed in front of him. </p><p>The first image that had come to him was a depiction of something warm. The blaring impact of heat around him now settled to tenderness, and soon, Luke was able to make out he, Leia and Han together. He wasn’t certain of their location, but they seemed to be seated beneath a sky of wondrous stars, the vegetation around them thick, the scent of pine an aroma flooding Luke’s nostrils.</p><p>The vision began to change now, transitioning into something else. Now it was he and Anakin, the <i>real</i> Anakin, whose features were graying and scarred, with a thick head of brownish-white hair and a tender look within his eye. Anakin was saying something to him, inaudible words Luke was incapable of making out, but he seemed to be laughing along with whatever he had been stating. He could only see them now, and not their surroundings.</p><p>As the third depiction had morphed from his present one, the burning heat returned, and a rush of adrenaline coursed through his system at the final image before him. Now, they were upon the Emperor’s ship, and not only was Luke challenging Sidious, but his father was as well. Together, he and Anakin were able to strike Darth Sidious down and defeat him, bringing light and balance back to the galaxy once more.</p><p>
  <i>Come back to me, my son.</i>
</p><p>The images had ended abruptly, though it took a moment for Luke to come back to himself. He was out of breath, and he soon came to notice that he was on the floor, his skin cold to the touch, his entire body shaking with tremors. It was a common effect for those who had come into contact with the dark side- Especially those who had never as strongly as before.</p><p>“Your kyber crystal fought back.” Vader explained, the surface of the table still illuminated in green from where he could see. “What did you see?”</p><p>Luke blinked up at his father, who had now crouched next to him, assisting his son to sit up where he had fallen to the floor below. “I saw light,” He whispered weakly, a feeble hand reaching upwards to grasp at his father’s shoulder. “Father, I-... I saw <i>balance.</i>” He mumbled.</p><p>“It is your crystal attempting to convince you to remain with the light side in false visions. You must try again.” Vader said, now attempting to help Luke to his feet, and yet his son remained in place, the hand never removing from his shoulder where it grasped at his armor.</p><p>“No, I… I think it was a premonition.” He said, blinking up at his helmet in desperation of explaining it properly. “We won.” He swallowed. “You, and I… We took down the Emperor.” He mumbled, his hand moving down to his father’s bicep now, grasping so as not to fall back to the floor. He still felt very much so lightheaded. “Together.”</p><p>Vader paused now, leaning back just a tad, trying to process Luke’s information with caution. “You are sure?”</p><p>“I’m positive.” Luke nodded, only just beginning to catch his breath. “Father… I think that you and I- We have the power to do this.” He said, firmly now despite his stature. “If you and I work together, we can bring balance back to the galaxy, and safety for all.”</p><p>Vader became silent now. His gloved hand hooked beneath Luke’s underarms, bringing him up to stand where he finally obliged. He still grasped onto his arm, starting to regain himself a little more.</p><p>“Please,” He implored, wishing he could be back on the Millennium Falcon again, warm and beneath the blankets. Everything here was cold, much too cold, and Luke began to miss his friends dearly. “Don’t make me do this, father. If I-... If <i>we</i> don’t heed these visions, the galaxy could be lost forever.”</p><p>Vader guided Luke now through the room, over to where a seat had been built at the head of the table, the head of it damaged from where the kyber had reacted to Luke’s manipulation. He seated him back down, giving the young Skywalker a chance to properly breathe, though Vader now grasped at the surface of the table in thought, the action not lost on his son.</p><p>“When I had initially come here in order to bleed my own crystal, I shared a vision very similar to yours.” He began to explain. “In fact, it was perhaps an exact replica, without your presence.”</p><p>Luke blinked up at him in disbelief, unable to say very much at first.</p><p>“I had initially disregarded such foolish foreboding, and it had brought much power within me to be able to bleed my crystal after the fact.” Vader continued, revealing his lightsaber within his grasp now, holding it within the palm of his hand rather thoughtfully.</p><p>“If we both shared the same vision… Maybe that means together, we can-”</p><p>“<b>No</b>.” Vader had stated abruptly, causing Luke’s words to instantaneously fall short in obvious shock. With the way his father had presented himself, he had expected that he would agree with him, and that with one another, they would be able to take Darth Sidious down. “I did not heed such visions because I knew that they were ill-conceived and out of place.”</p><p>Where he sat, Luke felt himself begin to shrivel. He had hoped rather gravely that his father would understand his reasoning and side with him against the Emperor. Yet, once again, Luke was reminded that this machine was no longer his father. Only the shell of him, the carapace that housed the ghost of Anakin Skywalker.</p><p>“You have proven yourself a failure in channeling any form of the dark side for this lesson, and you will face the Emperor with these failures.” Vader scolded. “You have already displayed betrayal towards him. If I am unable to turn you, then he will. Otherwise, you shall meet your destiny.”</p><p>“You can’t mean that.” Luke spoke up, his expression beginning to harden. “You know it to be true. You <i>saw</i> it.” He said a bit forcefully now, pushing himself to stand, grasping onto the side of the stone table to prevent himself from falling. “And you’re going to ignore it, <i>again</i>?” He fought back, a frown pulling at his lips.</p><p>“<i>Sit</i> down-”</p><p>“No.” Luke stated firmly, stepping forward despite his apparent exhaustion, until he had come face to face with Vader. “Bring him back.”</p><p>“What?” Vader asked, threat within his tone, and yet, Luke felt no fear.</p><p>“I said, <i>bring him back!</i>” Luke reached forward, placing both of his hands on either one of his arms, unable to reach much higher given their height distance. Tears brimmed the edges of his eyelids once again. “Bring my father back to me. I made a promise to him that I was going to find that good again. And I’m not going to give up on him now.”</p><p>“Do not be so mindless in your actions.” Vader warned. “Anakin Skywalker is dead.”</p><p>Luke raised his hand in the direction of the table, and in an instant, his lightsaber had come swiftly together again. With the weapon now recreated, it moved through the Force to fly into Luke’s grasp, but he did not yet ignite it, briefly staring down at it in gratefulness for the presentiment it had gifted to him. </p><p>“No.” He shook his head, slowly now, beginning to gradually calm himself as he focused in on the positive energy now encasing his new lightsaber. “He is afraid of what you have done with him. Of what he has become.” Luke said, staring back up at him once again, only to face that same sleek helmet that he had every time. “I saw Anakin in my visions.” Yoda had once taught him that the future was always in motion. But with these dreams, Luke could only expect good to come of it all. “And I will do whatever it takes to bring him back.”</p><p>“You speak like a true Sith lord.” Vader replied harshly, pushing Luke’s hands off of him. “I had thought as you once did.”</p><p>“You’re right. And you were unable to bring my mother back, because you were seduced by the dark side. That’s what happened, isn’t it? Your becoming was her downfall.” Luke replied. His voice remained as undisturbed as before. “And I know now that when the time comes- You will turn. And my father will be back with me again.”</p><p>He stepped away from Darth Vader, feeling inexplicably stronger than he had moments ago. The lightside had returned to Luke fully and wholeheartedly once more.</p><p>His feet carried him towards the entrance of the room. He attached his saber to his belt, not even doing so much as glancing over his shoulder to face his father once more, not very eager to speak to him until necessary. He had paused in his tracks, however, when Vader had called out his name.</p><p>“Luke.” He spoke up, and his son was unable to sense the emotions he was feeling (or rather, repressing), as well as the uncertain tone of his voice.</p><p>“Until I’ve brought you back-... I’ve failed you.” Luke answered, not giving the other much of a chance to speak, back turned to him. Without another word, he exited the ancient hall to head back to the ship, not waiting to see if Darth Vader was following along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for the lovely comments!! enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The remainder of their trip had been tense, to say the least.</p><p>Luke hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the visions he had witnessed on Mustafar ever since they had boarded Vader’s cruiser once more, in order to finally jump to lightspeed for Luke to face Darth Sidious. The tank had been refueled, recharging the ship to provide them with enough to meet the Emperor at the reconstructed space station, Luke fully aware that the fate of the galaxy would rest within his hands. With all that he had experienced with Vader ever since he had taken his hand on Bespin, he had grown, had learned more than he ever thought he would. He wasn’t sure he ever would have been prepared to face Sidious, but now, Luke was ready more than he had been to save his friends and do what he had to do in order to secure peace and prosperity for the people around him. Leia, Han, Lando and Chewy, as well as Threepio and Artoo, had met up with the fleet by now. Luke had sensed it, but he kept his emotions at bay, eager now to keep them safely hidden from Vader’s mind in their plans to destroy the second Death Star.</p><p>He was within his secluded room once more upon Vader’s ship, and he had chosen to sit himself upon the floor, cross-legged where he meditated with his eyes shut. Much had gone through his brain since his kyber crystal had fought back within Fortress Vader, and he sensed his father’s thoughts to be just as cluttered as well. Even so, they kept their own strong barriers up, clearly not eager to reveal anything to each other in order to sort out their own worries and ideas on their own.</p><p>Silence filled the room, the distant hum of the ship not much of a bother from where he continued to meditate.</p><p>A disturbance in the Force caused a heavy shadow to mask Luke’s focused contemplation, his heart clenching as he became aware of a remote and distinct loss.</p><p><i>Yoda</i>. He was… dead?</p><p>Luke’s eyes fluttered open, the breath lost from his chest. He had never returned to Master Yoda, had never gotten the chance to fully complete his Jedi training. So much so, that Yoda was no longer alive, Luke feeling as if he’d never get the chance to become the Master Jedi he was destined to.</p><p>“No…” Luke mumbled to himself. “I can’t do it.” He shut his eyes once again. “I can’t go on alone.”</p><p>“<i>Yoda will always be with you, Luke.</i>”</p><p>Ben’s voice flooded the air in a quiet echo, and Luke’s eyelids opened. He turned around from where he had been sitting upon the floor, standing now as he faced Obi-Wan’s Force ghost, blinking in disbelief over the news of Yoda.</p><p>“<i>You feel as if your training has not been completed- But Yoda has sent me here to tell you that you can in fact finish.</i>” Obi-Wan explained, stepping closer to him now. “<i>You know what you have to do already, don’t you?</i>”</p><p>Luke swallowed, glancing away now with a subtle nod. “I must face my father, and face the Emperor.”</p><p>Ben nodded, offering for Luke to sit down upon his bed now, knowing the conversation would be safe from his father here. He was impressed by Luke’s mental fortitude in keeping his emotions closed out from Lord Vader. Obi-Wan did not worry for himself, either, knowing that the Sith lord would only feel a hint of his presence and not his true purpose here.</p><p>“Ben… Why didn’t you tell me?” He finally asked, aching to know as to why all of it was kept from him. “You told me Darth Vader murdered my father.”</p><p>“<i>Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force, which you know now.</i>” Obi-Wan explained, seating himself down next to Luke. “<i>He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker, and became Darth Vader.</i>” He looked to Luke now, who seemed to be processing it all within his mind. “<i>The good man that your father was had been destroyed.</i>” He explained. “<i>I had told you the truth-... From a certain point of view.</i>”</p><p>Luke frowned at his words. “A certain point of view?” He asked, slight disbelief in his words. How could Ben have excused it like that?</p><p>“<i>You will find that many things depend on the way we perceive them.</i>” Ben replied thoughtfully. “<i>Your father was a wonderful man, and a great pilot. Strong with the Force as just a foundling. I took it upon myself to train him, believing that I could instruct him as well as Yoda, and… I was wrong. I failed him.</i>” Obi-Wan spoke further.</p><p>“But… There <i>is</i> still good in him.” Luke stated firmly. “I know there is.”</p><p>“<i>Vader is now more machine than man. Twisted, evil.</i>”</p><p>A great wave of sadness passed over Luke, briefly with their topic of conversation. “I can’t do it, Ben. I can’t kill my own father.”</p><p>“<i>You must face your destiny, Luke.</i>” Ben replied. “<i>If you cannot do it… Then the Emperor has already won.</i>” He exhaled. “<i>You are our last hope.</i>”</p><p>“Yoda… He spoke of another, the last time I had seen him.” Luke replied. </p><p>“<i>Your twin sister.</i>” Ben answered in return.</p><p>Luke blinked. “But I have no sister.”</p><p>“<i>To protect you both from the Emperor, you were both separated and hidden when you were born. The emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have children, they would be a threat to him.</i>” Ben continued. “<i>This is why your sister remains safely anonymous.</i>”</p><p>Recognition passed over Luke as the epiphany skyrocketed within his brain, his skin crawling with chills at the realization of who it had been all along. “Leia.” He gasped out softly, the slightest bit of a smile appearing at his lips. “Leia’s my sister.”</p><p>“Bury your feelings deep down, Luke.” Obi-Wan instructed wisely. “If Darth Vader or the Emperor is to know, he will use your own emotions against you.”</p><p>Luke nodded, glancing briefly to the closed door of his room. He knew now that the only way to protect her was to do what he knew he had to: Face Darth Vader. Whether or not he killed him, Luke would gain insight as the times came upon them.</p><p>Judging by the tension within the Force around him, he would be face-to-face with the Emperor rather shortly.</p><hr/><p>As the landing beacon hissed open and the smoke cleared, Luke stood side-by-side with his father as he exited the ship. The Death Star appeared to be in a rush, lines and columns of troops beginning to appear within formation to prepare for the onslaught of battle. Luke didn’t have a great feeling about it.</p><p>With his wrists now cuffed, Luke followed Vader through the halls of the unfinished station until they had stopped at an elevator, Darth Sidious’ presence incredibly strong and dark. Luke had persisted, however, mentally remaining intact, the light side practically oozing from his aura.</p><p>As they stepped into the elevator and the door closed shut, Luke settled his stare upon Vader, knowing this may be his last chance to say something.</p><p>“Have you accepted the truth yet?” Vader asked, turning to face his son now as well.</p><p>“The truth that I will turn you? Yes.” Luke replied. “I will bring Anakin Skywalker back.”</p><p>“That name holds no meaning towards me. You are more aware of that than anyone else.” Vader reminded.</p><p>“It is the name of your true self. You’ve only forgotten.” Luke replied, tilting his head just a tad as he observed him. “When the time comes… You won’t be able to kill me. You weren’t able to destroy me before, and you won’t now.”</p><p>“Once again, your insight fails you.” Vader responded.</p><p>“Father…” Luke spoke up again, his tone of voice softer. “Fight with me. We can defeat him together.”</p><p>Vader’s eyes seemed to linger upon his son’s from behind the helmet, but he had not elicited a reply. The elevator doors soon shrilled open, Luke turning now to observe the room around him as Vader brought him forward and up the steps to where Darth Sidious sat ominously within his chair.</p><p>He turned in time for them to approach, Luke trying to assess all of the Force signals around him, remaining as strong as he was able to currently.</p><p>“Welcome, young Skywalker.” The Emperor’s voice had risen within the room, chilling to the bone in all of its essence. “You won’t be needing those.” He explained, and with just a small wave of his hand had Luke’s handcuffs become undone, the young Jedi staring down at his wrists with initial surprise. “Guards-” Darth Sidious ordered as he moved to stand from his chair, “Leave us.”</p><p>Luke never took his eyes off of the Emperor, even as the footsteps of the guards receded now to exit the room and leave the three of them to their own devices.</p><p>“I am looking forward to completing your training.” Sidious said, the arrogance within his features painfully obvious. “Soon, you will turn to the dark side.”</p><p>“You’re gravely mistaken.” Luke replied with certainty. “I will not turn. And you will die here.”</p><p>Darth Sidious laughed now as he approached the two of them, evil intent within his tone. “You must be referring to the onslaught of your rebel fleet.” He responded, and concern began to show through Luke’s expression. “Ah, yes. I know everything about their little plans. Do not worry, Skywalker. We are far from their presence. Your faith in your friends is flawed.” He replied.</p><p>Luke’s features began to harden now.</p><p>“Everything is happening according to my design.” Sidious replied with ease.</p><p>“My lord.” Vader reached forward, extending his hand with Luke’s lightsaber in his grasp. “His lightsaber.”</p><p>“Yes,” Sidious took the weapon into his hands with a hum of appreciation, “Much like your father’s.” He replied. “Come- You and your petulant rebels have already arrived.” The Emperor instructed, gesturing his hand forward now for Luke to follow him, turning without a word to head back to his throne, the giant circular window behind it now displaying the battle before them.</p><p>Luke followed along with hesitance, and as they approached, Vader stepped behind Sidious’ chair, looming behind him like a shadow. </p><p>As he stepped up to the window, Luke’s heart dropped in his chest. He could see the warfare within the stars, knowing how outnumbered their rebellion would soon be.</p><p>“Soon, your insignificant rebellion will meet its end.” Sidious explained, seating himself down within his chair.</p><p>Luke tore his eyes from the window, only to settle them down upon his lightsaber that had rested at the arm of Sidious’ throne.</p><p>“Ah… You want this.” The Emperor spoke up, a deep-rooted chuckle of smugness releasing from his thin lips. “I feel the anger swelling up within you now, young Skywalker. Go on. Take it. Strike me down with it and give in to your anger.”</p><p>Luke watched the fleet once more in apparent worry, knowing that the fate of his friends still rested within his hand.</p><p>“No? Perhaps this will nudge you in the right direction.” Sidious continued, pressing a button upon his control panel to communicate with the weaponry room. “Commander- Fire at will.”</p><p>A muffled voice came from the commlink. “As you wish, my lord.”</p><p>The Death Star seemed to have rumbled in its charge-up, and Luke’s stare widened in realization that the station was operational. In what felt like too short of time, a green flash of light erupted from the Death Star and took out the nearest Rebel ship.</p><p>Luke hadn’t hesitated now as the rage began to build within his chest. Instantaneously, he outstretched his hand and guided his lightsaber to his palm in the Force, igniting it as he swung it down and in the direction of Darth Sidious.</p><p>A sudden light of red had blocked his attack, and he soon realized his father had stepped in to prevent Luke from killing the Emperor, bringing forth his own lightsaber. The breath within his chest was momentarily lost, Luke staring up at his father due to his actions.</p><p>Sidious released yet another laugh of scorn, Darth Vader breaking the block to begin to back away from the Emperor’s chair challengingly.</p><p>Luke maneuvered his lightsaber within his false hand as he twirled it, beginning to approach his father where he had stepped back, breath steady despite the rapid beat of his heart. “You don’t have to do this, Father.” He reminded, despite the readiness to defend himself if need be.</p><p>“Then you shall meet your destiny.” Vader replied, and he was the first one to attack, swinging his lightsaber forward.</p><p>Luke had brought it up in time to block him now, but his actions had been swift, attempting to strike once more. Vader was much too fast, rather skilled in his weaponry, but Luke was, too, no matter how little training he had received against a Sith lord, or a lightsaber-wielder in general.</p><p>He had ducked in time as Darth Vader flourished his lightsaber in his son’s direction, the heat of his weapon slicing into the wiring of the metallic beam, spitting out light and electrical shock. Their fight only continued, Luke doing his best to anticipate his father’s next move, blocking any blow that came to him as Vader attempted to corner him. Luke had managed to guide him into the direction of the stairs, however, and when he had his chance, he sent his foot forwards, kicking Darth Vader back and down the stairs, who had only just managed to catch himself at the bottom.</p><p>“Good, my young apprentice.” Sidious praised, as Vader began to stand. “Let the hate flow through you. Use your anger.”</p><p>Upon processing Sidious’ words, a soft sigh escaped his lips as Luke began to catch his breath. He extinguished his lightsaber and had shaken his fighting stand, adjusting his feet to stand upwards now. </p><p>Vader began up the stairs, lightsaber still ignited. “Obi-Wan has taught you well.”</p><p>Luke, still recovering from his slight pant, never removed his eyes from him. “I will not fight you, Father.” He said, certain of it.</p><p>Vader seemed to have paused in his thoughts at Luke’s words, even as he had continued his movement up each step. For a brief moment, Luke felt a flash of good, of <i>light</i>, the hope beginning to return to him as he watched the suited man yearningly.  His father kept advancing towards him, however, and Luke’s feet began to carry him backwards, staring up at him pleadingly through the Force to let go of his anger and come back to him. </p><p>He had come close to Luke now, towering over his smaller frame. “It is unwise to lower your defenses.” He said darkly, and in an instant was that flash of light snuffed out, Luke’s eyes widened as Vader raised his lightsaber to strike him.</p><p>Green and red had met together as Luke blocked the attack, the sounds of their weaponry hissing within the atmosphere and in the room. He didn’t allow Vader to guide his lightsaber away from this block now, Luke pressing forward in resistance, knowing it could be the best thing to do to prevent himself from actually fighting him.</p><p>Abruptly, however, Luke felt his mind begin to close in on himself again, acknowledging now his father’s attempt to invade his mind like he had when they were back on the ship. The pain seemed to have intensified this time, and Luke cried out as his block had weakened against his father, until he broke it to step back, fingertips now shaken where he held his weapon tightly.</p><p>“You have failed your friends in light of letting your guard down.” Vader replied evilly. “And now, I have learned of your sister.” He said, advancing forward again. “If you will not turn- Perhaps she will.”</p><p>Luke felt his rage return to him again. <i>Leia.</i> He would never let anyone touch her, and as his anger bubbled, he advanced forward as well, beginning to lose control now as he brought the first blow down upon his father with his lightsaber. They had backed up to the bridge now, Luke swinging over and over again, the adrenaline pumping through his veins now nursing the temper he had.</p><p>Vader had stumbled back now, unable to take the strength his son had. When he had brought his hand up to obstruct Luke’s movement, his son had paused entirely, breath as heavy as before as he stared down at the man. For the first time since he had met him, he felt fear within him, and it had been amongst the worst of emotions Luke has ever dealt with before. Here and now as he stared down at his father, Luke’s fury dissipated.</p><p>“Good,” Sidious answered, having gotten up and out of his chair already to approach Luke and Darth Vader. “Kill him now, while he is weak.”</p><p>Vader stared up at the Emperor in disbelief, seemingly out of breath as well, his chest straining from the extra motion.</p><p>“Take your father’s place at my side.”</p><p>Luke shut off his lightsaber, facing Darth Sidious now as sweat coated his brow, shaking his head with confidence. “Never.” He said, the lightsaber within his hand feeling much too weighted, despising how much hate it had brought out of him. He tossed it aside where it landed at Sidious’ robes. “I will never join you, and I will never kill my father.”</p><p>The Emperor had taken a moment to evaluate the situation now, overcast energy beginning to surround the Sith lord with Luke’s opposition. Soon realizing that Skywalker would never be turned, a low growl had risen from his throat. “Then you will die.” Sidious said, and without hesitation did he raise his hands, shouting now as lightning had slipped from his fingers to assault the young Jedi and send him crumbling to the floor.</p><p>As the electrocution had come into contact with his body, Luke cried out, unable to continue to use his limbs to keep him standing. He recognized the white-heated pain from the visions he had endured on Mustafar, and yet, it seemed now to only be amplified, Luke’s eyelids squeezing shut at the incredible force of pain he felt coursing through his body. It prevented him from taking any sort of proper breath, Luke curling in on himself at the galvanic shock, Luke’s vision beginning to scatter with block dots.</p><p>Sidious had paused in his efforts now as Vader had brought himself to his feet.</p><p>Luke’s chest rolled with the pain that had accompanied him, his eyesight gradually beginning to return now, nerves still jumping in shock from the electrocution.</p><p>And suddenly, Luke had sensed that good again; The sensation of light, and yet now, it was so much <i>stronger</i>, so much deeper, and every single bit of it was resonating from his father.</p><p>A sound of apparent relief left Luke’s lips, and he gazed up at Darth Sidious with a shake of his head now. “You’ve failed, your highness,” He breathed out, grasping at the railing of the bridge to keep himself steady now. “I am a Jedi- Like my father before me.”</p><p>“So be it,” Sidious grunted, raising his hands again. “<i>Jedi.</i>”</p><p>As the lightning came forth and the pain returned to Luke’s body, he had prepared for the worst. However, such pain now was short lived. As soon as it had come had it stopped, and as Luke’s eyes began to settle once more, his stare broadened at the scene in front of him.</p><p>“<i>No!</i>” Anakin shouted, his lightsaber within his hands as he swung forward in the direction of the Emperor. “You will not take my <i>son!</i>”</p><p>Sidious had been taken off-guard, a sound of surprise spilling from his body. Anakin had moved fast enough now that he had managed to slice the Emperor’s arm open, Sidious reacting only in time to block the rest of his blow.</p><p>Luke knew now why he was here. His destiny, his fate, the purpose of his presence here. Using what strength he had left, he raised his trembling arm as his lightsaber returned to his hand, shouting now as he brought himself forward and striked his weapon, cutting off both of Sidious’ hands.</p><p>Anakin didn’t waste any time, nor did he give the Emperor a chance to handle what had happened as well. He lifted the dark Emperor upwards, and in a swift stroke, threw him forwards and down into the depths of the Death Star to be burnt to a crisp.</p><p>Luke was doing his best to hold onto his consciousness, the electrocution enough for his head to pound. His vision began to blur when he soon spotted his father moving for him, before everything went black.</p><hr/><p>When Luke had opened his eyes again, he could not feel the ground below him. The fragrance of pine trees and nature had registered within his nostrils now, and if Luke had been correct with the bleariness of his eyesight, it was nighttime. He was no longer on the Death Star, however, and after a moment, he soon came to realize that he was being carried.</p><p>“It’s Luke!” A voice had cried out in the distance, the sound of boots thudding against the wood below him muffled within his ears. He was beginning to come back to himself now, oh-so-slowly, but he had become especially alert now when the next voice had risen.</p><p>“Please- Help him. He was electrocuted. I don’t know if he is alright.”</p><p>Luke knew that voice. It was his father’s- Deep and rugged, gruff,  but no longer masked by the helmet. He attempted to squint up at the man carrying him, desperate to now see his father’s face, but his vision failed him as he was brought forward, towards what sounded like-... Celebration?</p><p>“Is that- <i>Luke</i>?” It was Han’s voice now, Luke was sure of it. “What the Hell did you do to him?” He asked angrily, and inside, Luke’s heart swelled with affection. Han was always Han, quick-witted but impatient. Luke wanted nothing now than to be encased by his presence.</p><p>The environment around him began to grow a lot clearer now as Luke’s vision finally came back to him. He had now been set down upon the floor as his breath began to catch up with him as well, and for a moment, he felt hands at his face. <i>Leia’s.</i></p><p>“Luke?” She asked, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>Luke finally looked up, meeting her eyes now as relief clouded his vision. “Leia,” He started weakly, and his sister wasted no time in moving forward to pull him into a tight hug. Luke’s eyelids squeezed shut as he buried his face into her shoulder, grasping onto the fabric of her clothing now that he was reassured all of this was very much so real.</p><p>“You’re okay now.” She whispered softly, and Luke could sense the tears at her eyes, could hear it within her tone of voice. When she pulled back, such tears were solidified, but Luke had been looking past her shoulder now, upon the unfamiliar and yet completely recognizable face.</p><p>His father appeared old, but not as old as Luke had expected him to be. He must’ve been at most forty-five years old, the hair that still remained upon his head now graying. A nasty scar ran down the right side of his face, causing the skin to shrivel and crater, the spot surrounding his ear not so lucky as to be growing any kind of hair. The follicles had likely been burned away. The left side of his face, however, was human, and as Luke observed him from where he sat, he began to push himself to sit up, no matter how much Leia fought against it.</p><p>“Father,” Luke practically whined, bringing himself to his knees now to be head-level from where his father had been crouching. His arms moved around him weakly, and as tears graced his eyes, a joyous sensation flooded through his body.</p><p>Anakin pulled Luke close this time, the warm embrace of his father something he never would have expected to ever feel. A hand had come up, cradling the back of his son’s head, Luke refusing to release the armor Anakin still wore.</p><p>“You came back,” Luke whispered, finally pulling back to reach up, resting his real hand at the side of his father’s face. He was very much so alive, and very much so <i>human</i>, no matter the scars and burn marks at his skin.</p><p>“No, Luke.” Anakin shook his head, bringing a hand through his son’s hair fondly. “You brought me back. You saved me.” He mumbled, Luke spotting the wateriness in his tired eyes.</p><p>“So, what? We’re just supposed to forgive him now?” Han asked from where he had stood near Leia, who had gotten up and watched the scene before her.</p><p>Luke let go of him now to begin to stand. Anakin helped him up, not wanting his son to fall, Luke facing Han with a loving expression.</p><p>“Don’t give me that look, kid.” Han scolded, but he seemed just as emotional as the rest of them, clearly none too eager to express it.</p><p>Luke glanced between his sister and the scoundrel, unsure of how he could ever explain it. Somehow, Leia seemed to understand. She always had.</p><p>“I can’t fathom any forgiveness.” Anakin replied, and it was clear how much guilt had laid upon his consciousness. “Not even my son’s.”</p><p>Luke squeezed Anakin’s arm now, briefly glancing past to admire the celebration atop the trees. The celebrations from above could be heard for miles, music and laughter sounding around the environment of the moon, only spurring Luke’s affection for the people around him. The life that the Ewoks had made for themselves was impressive, and the fact that they were able to share such a celebration with them seemed to make it all the more meaningful. Without them, Luke was certain they wouldn’t have been able to make it as far as they had, even if he hadn’t seen much of what had gone down here at all.</p><p>He turned his stare back to his father now. “As I had said,” Luke spoke up, “You had forgotten yourself.” It wouldn’t change all of the hurt that Darth Vader and his empire had brought forth, but maybe, in time, Luke hoped that his friends would be able to recognize that Anakin Skywalker had not been that person.</p><p>Anakin reached upwards, resting a hand at the side of his son’s face. “I do not deserve you, nor your sister.”</p><p>Leia blinked now, over at Luke. “Sister?”</p><p>Luke turned to her now, a smile appearing at her lips, though a wave of realization passed over Leia. In an instant, she rushed forward, pulling Luke now into a bone-crushing hug. Because part of her knew. She always had.</p><p>Anakin maneuvered his arms around the both of them, and for the first time in a while, Luke felt tranquility reside within his chest. The galaxy was finally <i>free</i>. “I am so sorry.” Anakin whispered brokenly. “ I have failed you both too many times before. I will not do so now.”</p><p>Han stared in disbelief at the three of them, not quite registering the scene in front of him. Now unwilling to interrupt, hoping for some sort of explanation later, he directed himself towards Lando, who had just arrived to greet Chewy in celebration.</p><hr/><p>“Your mother had always wanted the best for you two.” Anakin explained in the movements of his hand, the fondest of smiles at his lips now. On either side of him sat Luke and Leia. They had settled down now at the edge of one of the wooden platforms, admiring the sight of the stars before them, Luke’s previous visions speaking loudly to him now more than ever. Their family was back together again. Luke only wished their mother could be here. “She was eager to give all of it up, for the both of you.”</p><p>Leia had sat close by Luke and Anakin with hesitance, her mind still trying to process all that had occurred. Much hurt still emanated around her within the Force, focused on that pain that Vader had caused despite being able to sense the differences here in Anakin Skywalker as someone who was entirely human. Separate from Darth Vader. She wouldn’t be able to forget what Vader had done, and it’d take a while for her to truly forgive Anakin as well. </p><p>The top half of Anakin’s armor had been shed to allow only a black long-sleeved shirt to cover his skin. He had kept the glove of his false hand on, and with his real one exposed, Luke could see how burnt it had actually become.</p><p>Luke watched the both of them with a softened expression.</p><p>“I am sorry, my dear.” Anakin turned to Leia now, looking to her with a saddened expression. “What I had done to your planet… Your people-”</p><p>Leia shook her head now. It was clear that she had grieved it all, her parents, her loved ones, her friends and her life there. “I know that it was not you.” She explained quietly, despite the similar sorrow that had come over her. “I don’t know how, or why, I… I just do.” Leia replied, despite the fierceness in her tone. “Just as I had understood that Luke was my brother.” She swallowed gently.</p><p>“I still sense much hurt from you.” Anakin said, clearly guilt-stricken.</p><p>“There will be for a while.” Leia said quietly. “I lost everything.” She said, though she glanced up now between Luke and her father. “But… I found Luke. And he found you.”</p><p>Anakin smiled weakly and tearfully, his throat constricting over the accountability he felt for himself. He didn’t deserve Luke and Leia, not in all their forgiveness and love. “You are strong with the Force. Both of you are.” He said softly, taking his children’s hand into his own now. “You remind me so much of Padmé. She was a brave woman. Strong and empathetic, but with a certain fiery I couldn’t explain.” He stated lovingly. “I wished you two had gotten the chance to know her.”</p><p>“<i>You did not kill her, my dear Padawan.</i>”</p><p>Ben’s voice had soon arisen behind them. Anakin seemed to have been taken aback, for as he released his children’s hands and faced the other direction, he was further surprised to see Yoda’s Force ghost standing next to him as well.</p><p>Luke and Leia watched in awe, waiting for their father’s response.</p><p>When Anakin turned to his children again, an emotional smile pulled at his rugged features. “If you’ll excuse me,” He said, unable to keep the continuation of tears from flowing, “I have some old friends to catch up with.”</p><p>As Anakin walked off with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi, Luke faced Leia again with an expression of elation.</p><p>“How did you do it?” Leia asked in disbelief, watching her father as he disappeared within the trees. “How did you bring him back?”</p><p>Luke glanced forward and ahead now, warmth surfacing within his chest. “I just knew he was still there, and I never gave up until I was certain he’d come back.” He explained. “I felt it from the start.” He said, settling his eyes upon Leia again. “I know… I know that it won’t be easy to forgive him for everything.”</p><p>“I’m going to try.” Leia reassured, swallowing thickly at the remembrance of Alderaan again. “I know now he wasn’t that same man beneath the suit. I just… Separating them won’t be easy for me.”</p><p>Luke gave a small nod. No matter what, he’d be there for his sister throughout it all, through all her grief, pain, and uncertainty.</p><p>He looked up in time to hear footsteps approaching, glancing up now to spot Han approached both of them. With a sigh did the smuggler settle himself between them, looking at either of them, clearly winded from all that they had endured.</p><p>“We did it.” Han said, a little less shocked from his previous disapproval from before towards Anakin. “Or- Well, <i>you</i> did it.” He corrected himself, nudging Luke’s shoulder now adoringly.</p><p>The smile never left Luke’s lips. In fact, it had only seemed to widen.</p><p>“You all right?” Han asked, looking to Leia with concern.</p><p>“Yes, I…” She nodded, catching both of their stares in sentiment. “I’m overwhelmed.” She admitted with a bit of a relieved laugh nonetheless. “But it’s over now.” She said, staring forward for a moment or so. “I think I need to be alone for a little while.” She explained, before she began to stand herself up from her spot. “To process all of this.” She admitted, placing a hand upon Han’s shoulder to squeeze it. “I’ll find you both later. I promise.”</p><p>Luke gave her a nod, soon watching as Leia walked off as well, and despite her confusion, great warmth surrounded her, a renewed form of love that Luke had never sensed until now.</p><p>“We’re really just gonna forgive that tin-can after all he’s done?” Han asked, alluding to Darth Vader now as he faced Luke where they sat close together.</p><p>Luke settled his pupils upon Han’s, stare softening considerably. </p><p>“I mean, he <i>did</i> freeze me in carbonite. And hand me over to Jabba.”</p><p>“Han…”</p><p>Han leaned forward a bit now, a playful smile at his lips. “But he brought you back to me. I guess that counts for somethin’, kid.”</p><p>Luke’s features grew incredibly tender now, dimples forming in his cheeks at Han’s words.</p><p>“I missed you.” Han said softly, reaching upwards to caress the side of Luke’s face. The young Jedi wasted no time in leaning into his touch, an affectionate sigh leaving his lips. “I was real worried that you, uh-...” He cleared his throat. “That you weren’t going to come back.”</p><p>Luke gazed up at him now, tilting his head just a bit. “You aren’t going to leave again, then, are you?” He asked with a teasing quirk of his brow.</p><p>“Not a chance.” Han replied. “Well… Except maybe if a better job comes up,” He continued to joke, “Then I’d-”</p><p>Luke decided to shut him up now. Leaning forward, he took Han’s face into his own hands as he guided him downwards, capturing the other man’s lips lovingly within his own, eyelids fluttering shut. He had wanted to do this for the longest time, and now that he had a chance, he was going to enjoy it.</p><p>Han had reached upwards now, and after the initial shock had he entangled his fingers within Luke’s hair, grasping at it gently as he returned the kiss.</p><p>Pulling back after a moment, Luke met his stare again, pure adoration within his features.</p><p>“I love you.” Han mumbled.</p><p>Luke practically beamed, resting his forehead against the other man’s as he cherished this moment in its entirety, the two of them safe beneath the stars. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter is probably just going to be a little epilogue [aka skysolo solidarity]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke pressed closer into the warmth next to them as a soft sigh left his lips, the sunlight flooding in through the windows causing his brow to furrow. He tucked himself and his features within Han’s chest, eager to keep the brightness away, fingertips smoothing up the other man’s chest to clutch gently at his half-buttoned shirt.</p><p>“Morning, kid.” Han’s gruff voice had risen, and with his voice did Luke allow a smile to pull at his lips against the fabric.</p><p>He brought himself back after a moment, features softening considerably as he settled his eyes upon the scoundrel. Luke knew that here, they’d be safe.</p><p>It had been months now since word of Darth Sidious’ fall had spread across the galaxy. As time progressed, Leia and Luke had needed to get down to business, working to make sure the order of the galaxy was gradually restored and that things remained in place where they were able to help it. Unrest still remained in the galaxy and not everything was certainly solved, but he was grateful that he was finally seeing Han Solo again.</p><p>He had gotten little chance to speak to him over the months, busied with all that he still needed to accomplish. The pressure had certainly been there, and he had missed Han like Hell, but they hadn’t really gotten a chance to catch up, truth be told. They had finally come together again late last night, Luke’s bones aching and his mind tired from the work he had been tackling recently, falling asleep as soon as he and Han hit the mattress.</p><p>Han reached out once Luke had revealed his features, hand extending forth to caress the side of his face.</p><p>Luke made a content noise, leaning into the warmth of his palm.</p><p>“How’d you sleep?” Han asked.</p><p>“Good.” Luke nodded, reaching up to place a hand over Han’s at his face, propping his elbows up a bit to be able to face the other man where he laid next to him. “Really well.”</p><p>Han brushed his thumb over Luke’s cheekbone. “I missed you, kid.” He said, Luke glancing away at his comment. “Even if you don’t believe it.”</p><p>Luke gradually pulled away, beginning to sit up on the mattress now, despite the fact that he still faced the other man. “You sure didn’t show it.”</p><p>“I was… I was busy.” Han sighed softly.</p><p>“I was, too.” Luke said, finding his stare again. “But, you-...” He shook his head a little bit, “You didn’t message me once.”</p><p>He searched Luke’s expression with slight worry.</p><p>“Han…” Luke reached out, placing a hand upon Han’s chest, eyes rather adoring despite the topic of conversation. “I don’t care what kind of life you lead,” He said, smoothing his hand to the other man’s arm, and then down to his hand to link their fingers together. “I just want to hear from you. Even once in a while. The silence was killing me all that time.”</p><p>“I know. Hey-” Han sat up now, too, as well, reaching up to take Luke’s face into his hands again. “I know.”</p><p>Luke’s big greenish-blue eyes found Han’s darker ones. “Did I do something?”</p><p>“No.” Han immediately shook his head. “I… I wanna be someone who’s supposed to love you, Luke. Properly, I mean.”</p><p>Luke awaited an explanation, confused. It killed Han, the way he stared at him, like an onslaught of heartbreak was coming his way.</p><p>“I don’t know if I’m that kind of guy.”</p><p>“What’re you talking about?” Luke shook his head with a frown, never tearing his gaze away, not now.</p><p>“You know what I’m talking about.” Han sighed. “You’re a…”</p><p>“A Jedi.” Luke answered.</p><p>“And I’m a smuggler. A scoundrel. I always will be.” Han grumbled.</p><p>“I already told you, Han, I don’t care about that.” Luke answered, resting a hand upon the other man’s side.</p><p>Han watched Luke carefully as he worried, looking about as ready to run as ever. His emotions were his worst enemy, and Luke could sense them, could feel how much conflict was weighing him down.</p><p>“I wish I could show you how much I love you.” Luke mumbled, brushing his knuckles down the other man’s cheek. “You’re worth so much more than you know.</p><p>Han offered a half-smile. “Isn’t that against the ‘code’? Or… Whatever it is?”</p><p>Luke managed a lighter expression now, his free hand resting upon Han’s chest again, over the bare skin where his shirt remained unbuttoned. “Love isn’t forbidden.” He answered with a small laugh, but it wasn’t a mocking one. “Love is a beautiful thing.”</p><p>“Not something I’m so cut out for.” Han pointed out.</p><p>Luke’s lips formed a small smile. “Not that you believe.”</p><p>Han’s stare scanned Luke’s face, a light sigh leaving his lips. “The things you do to me, Luke...”</p><p>Luke quirked a playful brow, challenging him. “What do I do?”</p><p>Han rolled his eyes. “You know.”</p><p>His smile eventually shifted into that of a smirk, rising to his knees, the mattress dipping slightly as he began to adjust himself upon Han, sliding into his lap with ease. “No, I don’t think I do.”</p><p>Han observed him with an unknown expression, the breath leaving his chest as Luke did so, feeling momentarily alive in the way Luke’s hands smoothed around his shoulders. “Luke…”</p><p>Luke didn’t answer, leaning in without question to connect his lips with the smuggler’s, eyelids fluttering shut as they shadowed his bright features. A soft sound erupted from Han’s throat as he did the same, larger hands smoothing around Luke’s waist along the tanned clothing he wore.</p><p>Han didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, his grasp sliding up and into Luke’s golden bedhead, tightening his grip just slightly.</p><p>Luke pressed further into Han’s body heat, further into him as a whole, the Force dancing around him in all sorts of ways. He had simply missed all of him, wishing Han wouldn’t be so stubborn towards himself, that he wouldn’t be so self-deprecating and so very conceited at the <i>same time</i>. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss as well, grounding his hips into the other man’s, causing Han’s instincts to take over as a sound slipped past his lips.</p><p>The scoundrel advanced forward now, pressing Luke forward and down onto his back upon the mattress, wasting no time in hovering over him, tugging the younger Jedi close in their shared embrace.</p><p>Luke made a slight noise of surprise as he smiled into the kiss, his own fingertips gliding into Han’s brown hair, already feeling breathless.</p><p>Han pulled away from the kiss now, only to begin to guide his lips to Luke’s jaw, and then gradually down his neck. He didn’t seem to be too much of a talkative one, but Luke didn’t mind, knowing it wasn’t easy for Han to share too much in the first place, let alone be great with words.</p><p>Luke’s mind was so hazy that he hadn’t noticed the buttons at the door being pressed, only fully aware of another’s presence as the door hissed open.</p><p>“Hello, Master Luke! Master Solo.” Threepio stepped in without much warning, Han practically throwing himself off of Luke, the young Skywalker himself moving to sit up with flushed features. “So very sorry to bother you both, silly me,” The droid said, clearly not taking in the situation at all, “Your father has requested to speak with you, Master Luke. He says it is very urgent.”</p><p>Luke exhaled, bringing his face down into his hands. “Thanks, Threepio.”</p><p>“Is there anything I may assist you with?” The protocol droid asked.</p><p>“Yeah. You can shut the door on the way out.” Han grumbled, huffing as he moved to stand from the bed. </p><p>“Of course, Master Solo. Only doing my job. Do make haste, Master Skywalker.” He said, before turning and wobbling his golden body out of the room. The door closed behind him.</p><p>Han glanced to Luke, very much so displeased, but Luke had practically burst out in laughter, tinted features tucking into his hands again.</p><p>“It’s not funny.” Han warned.</p><p>“It is.” Luke replied, beaming as he moved to stand from the bed, approaching Han now. He pushed himself on his toes, planting a few brief kisses to his lips. “We’ll continue this later.” He promised, brushing his thumb over the unique shape of Solo’s top lip. “Don’t run off on me.”</p><p>Han grumbled, accepting the kisses nonetheless.</p><p>“I love you.” Luke mumbled, gazing up at him.</p><p>“I know.” Han replied, looking down at him with a soft sigh. “Don’t be long.”</p><p>“I’ll try.” Luke offered a half-smile, before he finally pulled away to begin to make his way out of the room.</p><hr/><p>As Luke exited their shared room, he adjusted his robes, having returned to the colors of his home planet after all. He found them to be rather fitting, comforting him in all that he had, though he carried enough outfits along the way to change when he was ready to. Dressing as a Jedi wasn’t terribly hard considering, but Luke liked to take things to the next level at times, not entirely drawn to the simple robes that even Obi-Wan had used to wear.</p><p>As he entered the main room, Luke approached Artoo where he had been awaited, placing a fond hand upon the top of his rounded head. Coming from Artoo’s light was a hologram, his father awaiting to speak to his son in black robes, a smile at his lips as soon as Luke had stepped up to see him.</p><p>“Father,” Luke smiled, moving to sit down upon the floor so that he was eye-level with Anakin. “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Anakin replied playfully, “Did I keep you from something?” He asked knowingly.</p><p>Luke felt his face flush, glancing away with a huff of air, a small smile at his lips. “Very funny. Sending Threepio in might have been your best joke of the year.”</p><p>Anakin’s laughter flooded from the other side of the line, staring at his son warmly. “Listen… I’m working with Leia now on a mission to rebuild some of the Outer Rim systems, but… I’ve found some time in between. I was thinking that… Well…”</p><p>Luke watched in interesting, awaiting his father's response curiously.</p><p>“Would you like to come see your mother with me? At her grave?” Anakin asked hesitantly. “I think… I think I’m finally ready.”</p><p>Luke felt a smile tug at his lips, staring at the other man from being the hologram’s transmitter with affection. “I thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey guys! thanks so much for reading this all of the way through, if you have managed to do so &lt;3 i think i'm going to end up writing a sequel for this! if i kept writing more information here, i wouldn't be able to stop, and i don't want this to become one big fic since i like it in its compact form.</p><p>thank you guys for everything ! keep an eye out for more to come. (i might write a little one-shot of that first scene between han &amp; luke anyhow...)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>